Oh Fuck Me Running!
by Cambrian Beckett
Summary: An SI finds himself waking up in Joffrey Baratheon's body. What do you do when you're handed the reigns of the Kingdom, and near absolute sovereignty? Whatever the fuck you want it turns out. (Story is Dark and focused on Smut. Noncon, Coercion, Blackmail and Bondage are heavily featured. Still ends up going better for most of the characters than the show does.)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This is a Game of Thrones SI I'm writing on another site called Questionable Questing. Wanted to post it here as well for some possible extra feedback. Let me know what you think.)

I woke up groggy and cranky as sun shown onto my face from large windows. Except, I don't have large windows in the tiny apartment I call home, and the bed I sleep in doesn't face a window. With a start, I sit halfway up in my bed and have to pause as a wave of disorientation strikes me.

Looking down, I frown because this really isn't my body. I've gone from an overweight hairy loser to a much skinnier, healthy male. My body hair was even trimmed. What the fuck. As I tried to process all of this the large ornate door to my chamber opened, and a rather cute girl dressed in servant clothing crept in. Our eyes connected for a split second before she immediately dropped her gaze to the floor in submission before speaking quietly.

"I-if if please your grace, your lady mother has sent me to help you get p-presentable for today's events."

I blinked at that, pondering the statement in my head for a bit before finally coming to a conclusion. I might be asleep still. This was clearly a dream. And when I'm this lucid in a dream, I knew exactly what to do with myself. Raising an arm, I waved the girl over, glad that I seemed to be entirely naked already. My subconscious knew what was up.

She seemed nervous, but did as she was told, moving to the side of the bed and more importantly in range of my grasp. With a wicked grin that might have looked rogueish on this new body, I grabbed her quite suddenly and pulled her onto the bed with me. She was resistant only for a bit before seeming to remember who we both were in this dream of mine. Happy to have a compliant playmate, I guided her under the large comforter of the bed, and rubbed the tip of my hardening cock against her face.

"Suck it now. Your grace commands you." I said in a silken tone. Wow, I sounded like an asshole. Still, she did as I said and opened her mouth for me with only a token muffled protest. I sighed as my dick sank between her lips and into her hot mouth. Only moments later she had her lips pressed together and was dutifully bobbing up and down on my prick, even as it grew longer and thicker from her attentions.

I lay back as she did so, relaxing into the absolutely luxurious mattress beneath me and taking in my surroundings. It was definitely a room fit for a king. And the girl sucking on my cock was definitely a bedwarmer fit for a prince. She was certainly skilled, as only a few minutes later I felt myself getting close, and grunted as I pulled her head down and filled her mouth with cum. Man, this dream was incredibly vivid.

After letting her up from under the covers and watching in amusement as she struggled to get back to her senses, I pulled the comforter and sheets back and got out of the bed myself, sighing happily as I found the cold stone floor on my feet and the warm sun on my chest to be the perfect combination. Seriously, this is the best dream ever.

Soon enough, the girl, now much more timid and withdrawn, led me to a room off to the side, which held a very large tub of steaming water. Ah, I suppose it was bath time now… interesting. I slipped into the tub and sat on a ledge just under the water, even as the servant girl collected what she needed to clean me properly. I lounged back as she came over and began to clean my hair and shoulders. Eventually, I could feel myself getting hard again and grinned, turning and pulling the poor girl into the tub with me, still fully clothed.

Once I had her in my grasp, I proceeded to strip her down aggressively, tossing each soaked article of clothing out onto the room's floor and eventually leaving her wet, naked, and shivering in terror on my lap. My thick cock rubbed against her even as I held her close and nuzzled her neck.

"Y-your grace, I must get you clean before the t-trial"

I frowned at that as my hands moved over her small supple breasts, rolling her nipples between my fingers and causing an involuntary gasp to escape her lips. I didn't bother to respond as I spun us both around and pushed her up against the edge of the bath, her knees on the ledge beneath the water as I stood up straight. Leaning over her, I placed my once again ready prick against her lower lips, and shoved in with a grunt.

I was surprised to find her a virgin as she let out a cry of pain before I placed a hand over her mouth. The water acted as a good enough lubricant, and I slid in with almost no fuss after penetrating her so easily. With one hand covering her mouth, and the other resting on her shoulder, I began to thrust in and out, grunting at just how real it felt. Seriously, what was with this dream? It had NEVER been this vivid before, never been this real. But by all that was holy, it was fantastic!

Once again, my stamina failed me as I found myself climaxing. Pulling free of the servant girl at the last second, I sprayed the back of her head and the upper half of her back with my second load of cum and got out of the tub, leaving her to sob against it. That was of course when the doors banged open and an aristocratic woman who looked exactly like Cersei from the Game of Thrones walked in. We stared at each other for several long moments, her taking in the state of the servant girl, and the juices on my exposed softened dick, and me admiring her assets, hidden as they were beneath her dress.

"Joffrey, what are you doing?! Eddard Stark's trial is in less than an hour!" My eyes moved to her face, where it was clear she was quite angry at me. I was less than eloquent in my response though.

"What?"

(A/N: And that's all you get for the first chapter. I have like 2-3 more chapters planned out, but after that I'm all out of ideas so feel free to suggest things that can happen.

For those who haven't guessed yet, this is an SI stuck in Joffrey Baratheon's body the morning of the public trial where Joffrey orders Ned's head cut off right after Ned confesses himself a liar.)


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2. In which I make myself seem like a good guy, and then make myself hated again by the end of the chapter!)**

An hour later I stood on a platform with Cersei Lannister and Sansa Stark, Peter Baelish one step beneath us. Cersei had been frowning at me since finding me in my chambers with that servant. I assumed it was because my actions reminded her more of Robert Baratheon's whoring than she truly liked. I was in a bit too much of a daze to contemplate it though. This was real. I was stuck in Joffrey Baratheon's body, in the Game of Thrones universe. Holy fuck balls what was I going to do now?!

Even as I considered, the crowd began to grow restless and noisy as Eddard Stark was led in chains from a nearby alcove up to our platform. I knew this scene, I knew where this was going, and as Eddard Stark confessed his 'crimes' I pondered what I was going to do to. All too soon Ned was done talking, that potato or rock whatever was thrown at him, and Grand Maester Pycelle was babbling on about gods and mercy. As he and everyone else looked to me, and the small folk began to cry out, I smiled. I knew exactly what I needed to do.

Stepping forward, I raised a hand for silence, just as Joffrey had on the show. Smiling a bit, I began to speak.

"My mother wishes me to let Eddard Stark join the Night's Watch, stripped of all titles and powers, he would serve the realm in permanent exile."

Looking to Sansa as I repeated Joffrey's words verbatim, I couldn't help but smile again, "And my Lady Sansa, has begged mercy for her father."

I paused here, looking out over the crowd before continuing on with new words, my own words.

"They are innocent and naïve, as most women are. Eddard Stark, traitor that he is deserves nothing but death for his crimes."

There was general noise from the crowd at that, even as Sansa gasped in horror and Cersei stepped forward, placing her hand on my arm. I gave her a look, and surprisingly she backed off. With a smile, I once again raised an arm to silence the crowd.

"However, I believe that such innocence should be cherished and as the Grand Maester has said, even the gods show mercy. I aim to be a King that follows the gods' will in all things. On this day, Eddark Stark, stripped of all titles and powers is given to the Night's Watch. There he will atone for his sins in the most honorable duty a man of Westeros can hope for."

The crowd was not as noisy as before, but seemed to still be in general approval of my decision. I suppose they really did like Joffrey still at this point in time. Cersei breathed a sigh of relief, and Sansa was crying what I assumed were tears of happiness. With a gesture, the man holding Ice stepped forward and I called out to the crowd.

"Yoren of the Night's Watch, step forward."

A few moments passed, but eventually the man left the crowd and approached the platform. He stopped at its edge and looked up at me. I gestured again, and Ice was handed to him.

"I give you this man and this weapon. When Eddard Stark stands as your brother in the Night's Watch, may man and blade be re-united. Until then, I do not expect that sword to leave your sight."

Yoren nodded and I smiled before raising my arms one last time, a farewell to the crowd before I exited the area stage right. I couldn't help but feel that that went exceptionally well. Now if I could just get over the fact that I'm not in a dream world, I could maybe start changing things. But first…

A couple hours later I sat in one of the many rooms connected to my bedroom with Sansa Stark as we ate lunch. I had specifically asked for her to keep me company, even closing the doors to my mother when she made attempts to join us for the meal. Smiling at the amazing rush of power denying Cersei Lannister anything brought me, I looked over at my companion.

"Darling Sansa, are you pleased with the food?"

She looked up at me timidly, but also made an effort to smile as she nodded.

"It's quite good my King."

I grinned at the title… oh yes, I could get used to having women call me that. Men too, though for different reasons entirely.

"Excellent. I hope you are appreciative of the mercy I showed today. You haven't even thanked me properly yet."

Perhaps a bit on the head, but it certainly got a reaction as she looked up at me and spoke quickly.

"Oh yes your grace, I am very thankful. Thank you for sparing my father, your mercy is unending a-and my love for you has only grown."

I chuckle at that but don't reply. Not the thank you I had in mind, but she didn't need to know that quite yet. We continued to eat in silence until both our plates were empty. With a satisfied sigh I stood and made my way over to an area clearly made for relaxation. Settling myself into a large cushiony chair, Sansa moved to settle into another across from me before I stopped her.

"Ah, come here darling Sansa. Stand before me for a moment."

She seemed surprised, but did as I told her to, coming to a stop only a couple feet away from my chair. I took the time to look her over appreciatively, smiling as I took in her beauty.

"That's good. Now kneel before me please, and remain perfectly still."

She did as I said, even as I drew a small knife from my belt that I had acquired earlier. Her eyes widened in blatant fear, but she did not move even as I drew closer with the knife. Still grinning like a mad man, I took the knife to her poor beautiful dress, and began to cut. I was careful not to hurt her, but not careful with the material, and soon enough the top half of her dress was in shreds, as were her underclothes as I laid bare her breasts and put the knife aside.

She was shivering in terror now, as I reached down and ran my hand along the curve of her soft flesh, feeling her still growing tits with both hands after a moment. With the knife gone, she began to calm down, and her skin began to glow red as she grew flushed… or embarrassed. I grinned as I played with her breasts, before leaning back and just looking at her for a long moment, until she tried to cover herself in shame.

I chuckled and let her, even as I undid my trousers and fished my hardened cock out from within their confines. Sansa gasped at the sight of it, and I smirked as I commanded her.

"Now for your proper thank you my dear Sansa. Use your mouth to pleasure me, and I will be happy. Kiss it, lick it, suck it. Do what comes to mind. I know you do not have much experience in this regard… but that is part of why I will enjoy this so much."

I would have expected her to raise some protest at this point, or even at an earlier point, but she does not say a word. Leaning forward, she takes my length in one delicate hand, and lowers her mouth until her lips are gently touching my flesh. I groan out just a bit as she begins to work, taking my advice and kissing up and down the shaft, worshipping my cock like she was some common whore.

Eventually her tongue ventures out, and she begins to truly taste me, as she slowly slathers her way up and down my prick. I let this continue for several minutes, before placing a hand in her beautiful fiery hair, and guiding the head of my dick into her mouth. Once she's sucking half of the length down, I begin to thrust, groaning in pleasure as I fuck her mouth.

Looking down as I do so, our gazes lock, and I can see the humiliation in her eyes. This only serves to heighten the pleasure for me, and it's only a few minutes more before I groan and pull free of her throat, spraying her face and exposed breasts with my seed. With a happy sigh I release my hold on her hair, letting her slump back sputtering and coughing, even as I rest in the chair and stare down at her.

"I accept your heartfelt thank you my dear Sansa. There is a bath prepared for you in the next room. Go clean yourself up. I took the liberty of having a servant bring a new dress from your wardrobe earlier. You'll find it on the bed."

I finally say with a twinkle in my eye. After a moment she stands and walks with less than perfect poise towards the washroom I mention. I stare at her back as she goes, before chuckling evilly. Damn, it's good to be king.

**(If you read this far, please leave a review and let me know what you think!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Here's Chapter 3 folks. In which there is no smut, just some dearly needed deaths. My SI is scared of those who play the game of thrones a little too well :( )**

After sending Sansa back to her rooms, I settled down behind a large desk, and called for The Hound. As he entered the room, I plastered a smile on my face even as I hid my fear deep inside. This was a warrior, a killer, and a sadist at that. Growing up in the US in the 21st century did not prepare me for interacting with sadistic killers on a daily basis. Still, those skills would be useful to me now. Hopefully.

Keeping that smile on my face, I beckoned him forward and began to speak.

"Clegane." I could see the surprise flicker across his face as I spoke his actual name, "You are my sworn shield. I would hope this means I can count on absolute loyalty from you… but I will settle on absolute obedience instead. Very soon, I will give you an order. You will know when it comes, and I do not wish to see you hesitate. I wish to see you act immediately. Can I count on that?"

He looked at me like I'd grown a second head. I hoped I wasn't acting TOO out of character. But I wasn't even trying to pull of Joffrey's bitchy assholeishness. Trying to act like I remembered Joffrey acting disgusted me. I'd settle for my own brand of dickish evil thanks. Hopefully a brand that wasn't as stupid as he.

Still, I wore Joffrey's face, and the crown as well. Eventually Sandor nodded once and I smiled, gesturing for him to stand off to the side. Shortly after that my next guest arrived. Slithered into the room might be more appropriate though. Lord Baelish had that smarmy smile I remembered all too well as he walked into the study and bowed before me.

"My King, you called for me?"

I smiled and nodded at that, even as I studied him for probably longer than appropriate. I wasn't ashamed to admit that Peter Baelish was probably my favorite character on the show. As a Star Wars fanatic, I'd always been firmly in the Sith camp. And frankly, Peter Baelish managed to be an excellent Sith Lord in the books and show, even without a lightsaber or use of the force.

Unfortunately, he was not nearly as protected as Palpatine was when the Jedi moved to arrest him. With a sigh, I gestured at Baelish while glancing at Sandor.

"Kill him."

Sandor reacted instantly as I'd ordered, drawing his sword even as Littlefinger's eyes widened in shock and surprise. He half-turned to Sandor even as he verbally reacted.

"Wha-" the cut off word was all he managed to get out, before the Hound's sword cleaved through his shoulder and downward, carving halfway down the poor man's torso before stopping and being pulled free. I watched as Baelish fell in a blood heap of limbs, dead. That had gone… perfectly. One down, one to go.

With a smile I snapped my fingers, and out of a side room came several male servants. They balked at the corpse, but when I pointed at it, they grabbed the corners of the large extravagant throw rug and wrapped the bloody body up before carrying it off. It was soon replaced with a new rug and I nodded to Clegane before grinning, probably a bit maniacally.

"One more my dear Hound. Back to your spot."

He moved back off to the side. A few minutes later, in walked Varys, Master of Whispers. He simpered and bowed low in my presence before speaking.

"Your Highness, you requested my presence? Was there something I could do for you?"

I smiled at that. Gotta love it when someone sets you up for a perfect straight line.

"Yes there is. Die for me."

Was my admittedly sadistic reply, even as Sandor once again reacted immediately, and Varys didn't even get a word out before his head left his shoulders and went bouncing across the room. I sighed at that, as my whole throw rug strategy was ruined, blood stains all over the carpet from the head bouncing now. Still, I should have been more specific I supposed.

"Thank you Clegane. Your work here is done for the night. You have earned my favor. If you have need of something, you need only ask and I will deliver."

I had meant it as a broad statement, in the hopes that he would ask me for favors down the road, and tie himself to me more securely. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised when he immediately replied.

"I want my brother's head my King."

Blinking, I let a real grin slowly spread over my face as I looked up into the eyes of the Hound.

"Ah, now that is a conundrum. Your brother is not long for this world Sandor Clegane. But his head belongs to those in Dorne I'm afraid. I hope that is satisfactory?"

Now it was Sandor's turn to seem surprised, before he suddenly matched my own grin. He nodded and then turned on his heel and left and once he had gone and Varys' headless corpse cleaned up off my floor, I let out a low sigh. That had been… eventful. Very eventful. But also very necessary in the end. Peter Baelish and Varys the Spider were the Chess Masters of the Game of Thrones universe. They sat across a board made of kingdoms and people and took turns sacrificing their pieces in the hopes that one of them would eventually be victorious.

I was not about to be another sacrifice, especially not in a game of chess where the King could be replaced all too easily with another Pawn. No, they both had to die, and quickly. The more I changed, the less likely it would be that I could get them alone and blindside them, as I had done here. With this done, I could seize Littlefinger's assets and begin to work off the debt the realm owed to numerous sources.

And I could sleep easier knowing Varys' network of little birds was now headless and would soon be flopping all over the place in its death throes. With that thought to help me, I moved to my bedroom, let a servant strip me of my clothes, and fell asleep beneath the covers of my large comfortable bed. I was too exhausted to even force the servant to pleasure me after the day I'd had!

**(If you've got this far feel free to review for me! Let me know how you think Varys' little birds would react and all that. Next chapter shows how SI!Joffrey explains himself away to the nobles in court, so look forward to seeing that explanation!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's Chapter Foooour, let me know what you think =)**

I woke up early the next day. Not too early, but at the same time I knew there'd be a shitstorm to deal with, and I'd need to consult with the Grand Maester beforehand.

Soon enough I found myself seated on the Iron Throne, my mother seated beside me as the Grand Maester went about talking of recent events. He began by explaining the two executions I had the Hound carry out the night before. I could tell that the court was restless given my actions, and my mother would not even look me in the eye. Hopefully the bullshit story I'd concocted would be enough to settle most. I sighed, shifting slightly in the uncomfortable throne even as I tuned back into Pycelle's voice.

"On the subject of the Master of Whispers and the Master of Coin, it is my solemn duty to inform you that both men have been executed for crimes of treason against our king. King Joffrey Baratheon was presented evidence that both men were responsible for the treasonous of the former Hand of the King, Eddard Stark. He was led astray despite his love for our King's father, and made to think he could take control of the Seven Kingdoms to further the plots of these two traitors.

It is also my displeasure to inform you that evidence has been found that shows Varys the Eunuch conspired against the Royal Family, working to bring back and reinstate the Targaryen Dynasty, whose remnants lie across the sea in the Free Cities. Our Master of Coin was found to be guilty of other crimes as well, namely his efforts to steal from the crown and force our departed King Robert into further and further debt.

For these crimes, and because both men were deemed to be too dangerous to take into custody, our King was forced to expense justice with all haste, and dealt with these very real threats to our realm as his duty commanded."

I looked around the room as the Grand Maester took a breath, observing those in the chamber. Sansa had arrived at some point, and managed to look beautiful even as she looked withdrawn and beaten. Hmm, I'd have to do something about that later. Others around the room were whispering to one another over what had just been said. It was a total load of shit of course, I had no actual evidence even if I was pretty sure every crime I accused them of was true after a fashion. Hopefully no one would call me on it, but it was the best solution I could think of to this particular problem.

I certainly wasn't going to let either of the two chessmasters live another day, I didn't want them to even get a hint that the game they'd both been playing for so long had drastically changed. Only time would tell if I'd made a fatal error or not. The Grand Maester continued on, speaking of Janus Slynt and that was when I realized exactly what was to happen today. My gaze immediately shifted to my mother, before looking down at the back of Ser Barristan Selmy's head.

As Pycelle named Tywin Hand of the King, I got ready to intervene. Once again my mother was about to make a move that would hurt more than hinder us, and quite frankly, I wasn't going to allow her to keep leading me and this kingdom towards death just because she thought she knew best for me. She rose from beside me and spoke and I made myself ready to interrupt her.

"Ser Barristan Selmy."

I watched as he walked forward, turned, and knelt before the throne.

"Your Grace. I am yours to command."

I chose to intervene there. I could have let my mother get a bit farther, but I tired of the display. I stood and raised a hand in Cersei's direction, a casual command for her to sit. She seemed flummoxed for a long moment, but I was already ignoring her, taking over the conversation.

"Ser Selmy. As my Grand Maester said, at this time I must look to people who I can trust to ensure my safety. Men who have proven their loyalty to their King time and time again. You are that man, and I have an order for you. Stand."

After a moment he stood from his kneeling position and I locked gazes with him before continuing,

"As Lord Commander of the King's Guard, it is your sworn duty to protect me in all things. But the threats to my life are not always so close. I require you to be my sword in a very specific matter. I am ordering you to cross the Narrow Sea with men of your choosing, and bring to me the one they called Daenerys Targaryen. I want her alive and in chains before me."

The entire court is silent. Cersei has sat down, seeming to be in shock. Sansa looks adorably confused and Ser Barristan just looks confused as he tries to formulate a reply.

"My King… I cannot protect you if I am all the way in Essos." He finally says after a moment's pause, causing me to smile as I reply.

"I have more than one King's Guard Ser Selmy, but it is only you that I can trust to accomplish this task. These are my orders to you, take whoever and whatever you require, travel to Qarth and then to Astapor. Hunt down Daenerys Targaryen and bring her to me. You are the man I know will succeed, and thus you are the man who must go. Do you understand?"

After several long moments, Ser Barristan bows his head and speaks.

"I will go your Highness. Your faith in me is not misplaced."

I smiled wider this time, showing teeth before waving a hand dismissively.

"Good, go and make preparations now Ser Barristan Selmy. Know that you serve your king and the realm."

Without another word he turns and leaves the throne room and I let out a low sigh before gesturing to Pycelle. The Grand Maester closes court and with a flourish I stand, exiting the room even as my mother follows behind me. She's angry it seems as she follows me back to my rooms. Once there, I turn on her before she can say a word, and lay into her.

"You presume too much mother. I am King, and while you will always be my mother, you do not rule for me."

She sputters in response, but I advance on her, trying to keep her off tilt even as I change my tone, smiling now and placing a hand on her cheek.

"You have raised me to be a Lion mother. I am not prey like Robert or his brothers. I am not some placid herd animal, to be brought to heel. I am a predator, and I have been taught how a Lion is to act. Think on that mother, because though I am your son, I am still very much Your. King. Now leave me, I aim to spend some time with my fiancé before continuing the day."

Cersei once again looked utterly flummoxed, struck so speechless by my words that she actually left without saying anything. Hopefully that wouldn't come back to bite me in the ass, but then, I felt like taking a dominant approach, showing that my power eclipsed hers, was the correct way to handle my dear queenly mother. With a smile, I moved to another room, where Sansa awaited me as ordered. I settled myself into the very same chair as the last time we'd met, and saw as she tensed up in fear.

"Sansa, come here."

I commanded shortly, watching as she grew more and more terrified, but still approached my chair. This time though, I took hold of her arm once she was close enough, and pulled her into my lap instead of ordering her to kneel. She let out an adorable little yelp, and the shivering against my body she was doing had nothing to do with the temperature of the room we were in. I smiled as I rested a hand around her waist, and used the other to turn her head so she was looking at me.

"Darling Sansa, I must apologize. I was cruel to you the other day, and for such petty reasons. I let my anger at your father's actions get the better of me."

She seemed shocked by this admission, her eyes moving slowly up to look into my own as I held her.

"M-my King?"

I chuckled even as I caressed her cheek, enjoying the feel of her soft skin beneath my fingers.

"Come now, we are to marry are we not? Call me Joff."

She nodded shyly, but did not speak again, seeming to be quite dazed by the proximity between us. I took the chance to lean in, and begin kissing her. She froze up for a moment, but was soon tentatively returning my kisses. We stayed like that for a while, taking it very slowly as I just enjoyed the feel of a beautiful submissive girl in my lap, and she seemed to take enjoyment from the gentle way I was touching her, compared to the day before.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Wooo, Chapter Five. Leave me a review if you have the time, I cannot grow without feedback and the story will die if I think nobody cares about it!)**

I still had Sansa in my lap when there was a knock on the door and the next person I wanted to meet with was announced. Sansa attempted to right herself, moving off of me so she could make herself presentable, but I just chuckled and pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck and whispering in her ear.

"Don't worry love, this next one won't judge you. Besides, you're mine. Who cares who sees it?"

She settled down after that, but still shivered at my breath on her nape, her eyes turned towards the door in clear apprehension. After a moment, Ros walked into the room, radiating nervousness and fear. Which was understandable, I had killed her boss or mentor or whatever you wanted to call him only the night before, and then I'd called for her to be brought to me by name. A name I shouldn't really know.

I grinned as I took her in. She was beautiful for a whore, and perfect for my purposes. I could almost feel Sansa's curiosity as Ros took in the pair of us in the chair, before bowing low before me and then speaking in a subservient tone.

"M-my King. My Lady. I am at your service."

I chuckled, one hand stroking Sansa's midsection casually even as I waved the other dismissively.

"Rise whore. And do not fret, you are in no danger."

I watched Ros rise from her bowing position, even as she kept her eyes down submissively. I wondered how much was an act she was taught to make men desire her, and how much was her fear of me. At the same time Sansa seemed to start in my lap, surprised as I revealed exactly what the woman in front of us did for a living. I smiled and continued speaking.

"I called you here, because I have it on good authority that you would make a reliable replacement for your dead benefactor."

Ros looked completely flabbergasted at that statement, as she probably should. My 'good authority' was future knowledge that said she'd end up helping Baelish run most of his operations before he let Joffrey kill her in canon. She really had none of that experience now, but she did have a good head on her shoulders, and I was hoping that giving her power would make her loyal. Not to mention, she was smoking hot.

"I… my king I mean no disrespect, but surely nobody will accept a whore as Master of Coin."

I chuckled at that before shaking my head and replying.

"You are correct, and that is not what I meant. No, someone else will replace Baelish as Master of Coin. I want to put you in charge of his whorehouses. You see, as Master of Coin and a man who had a significant desire to make wealth off of this city and Kingdom, Peter Baelish was led astray by his own greed, and turned towards treasonous thoughts and actions. I aim to separate the two, so that such a situation does not arise again.

You will take over as Matron to the whorehouses, and alongside men that I appoint, you will see that a majority of the revenue those whorehouses bring in, goes directly to the crown, to make up for the crimes of your predecessor. I see this as a fair trade, given that if I wanted to, I could have shut all of it down instead."

I stopped talking and focused back on cuddling Sansa for a moment as Ros seemed to take this in. She was understandably caught off guard by pretty much everything I said. Finally she responded, bowing deeply once more.

"I… my King I am honored. I will strive to make you happy."

Ah good, she'd skipped the part where she tried to tell me she wasn't right for the position. She probably understood better than most to not say no to royalty. Whether she'd sink or swim in the position, only time would tell. For now though, other thoughts began to push business out of the way.

"Good. Stand and disrobe Matron."

I commanded, even as I felt Sansa tense up. Ros didn't even hesitate, doing as she asked and standing naked before both my fiancé and me, her eyes forward and centered on the wall above our head. I leaned in to murmur in Sansa's ear.

"She is beautiful, isn't she darling?"

Sansa was once again nearly frozen by what was happening, but after a few moments she gave a shaky nod, more than likely meant mostly to keep me happy. I chuckled and continued to whisper in her ear.

"I will always love you above all darling Sansa. But it is important to me that you realize your place in our world now. By my side. We are to be King and Queen, and there are a great many incentives that come with those positions. There is no point in power, if we do not take the time to enjoy ourselves is there?"

All this time, she seemed acutely aware of how my arms rested around her waist, and my hands stroked her dress. After a long moment she verbally replied.

"I-I suppose not, Joff."

I grinned as she remembered to use the nickname. Excellent, this was going swimmingly. With one hand, I gestured Ros forward, and then had her kneel. I looked down at her as she looked up at us questioningly, and I spoke imperiously even as I slowly hiked Sansa's skirts up meaningfully.

"Pleasure your Queen dear Matron. Prove your loyalty to us."

The whore did not hesitate, diving under the hem of Sansa's dress and a moment later Sansa's eyes were widened and she was gasping in a mixture of shock and slight arousal. I just smiled, my hands moving from her waist up her body and onto her chest. I continued to nuzzle her neck as I molested my darling soon to be queen.

"Tell me Sansa, what is she doing?"

Sansa seemed to be growing quite out of breath, gasping cutely as her cheeks took on a very red blush.

"S-she's t-touching a-and licking with her tongue… down there."

She said as if it was the most scandalous thing she'd ever done. Which not counting my forcing of her mouth the day before, it more than likely was. I just chuckled softly and continued to play with her.

"And what am I doing to you?"

"Y-you're touching my breasts. A-and your kissing my neck and the tips of my e-ears. Why does it feel so g-good? Joff, I'm beginning to feel strange…"

She was definitely getting worked up, I could tell. I wondered if a girl like Sansa had ever had an orgasm before, or even felt this much sexual pleasure. I didn't answer her though, just continuing my actions even as Ros ate her out beneath Sansa's skirts. It didn't take long though, before Sansa began to cry out, and I was forced to place a hand over her mouth to keep her screams of orgasmic pleasure quiet. Her body bucked as I held her close and she rode out what was more than likely her first ever orgasm.

I grinned as she slowly calmed down, and reached down to grab Ros by the hair, pulling her off of her ordered task. She'd probably have kept going until I said stopped, though she did look a bit dazed… and adorably messy with Sansa's juices painted across her face.

"Well done Matron. Sansa darling, thank the Matron for her service to our crown."

Head lolling just a bit, Sansa seemed to swallow before finally speaking in a raspy breathless voice.

"T-thank you Matron."

I slowly pulled Sansa up and she climbed off of me after a moment, realizing that I wanted her to stand, once she was doing so, I stroked a hand down her arm and smiled at her.

"There is a bath waiting for you my queen, as well as a servant to help you wash. Go and rest. I may join you again soon."

Sansa nodded and made her way in the direction she had last time, looking almost as disheveled… but a lot more satisfied from the looks of things. With a growing smirk, I turned back to Ros, who I found watching her go.

"Now then, it is time to satisfy your King. On your hands and knees slut."

She turned her attention back to me, and once the words registered she did as she was told. I stood and pulled open my trousers before falling behind her shapely behind and giving it a light slap. She let out a giggle, seeming to get into character as she looked over her shoulder at me coyly.

"Do I please you my King?"

I grinned at that, even as I guided the tip of my quite hard cock to the entrance of her lips. She was wet, though if that was because she was truly aroused, or if that was just something whores could control, I knew not. As I set my hands on her ass and thrust fully into her, I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Only time will tell."

She gasped and shuddered quite convincingly as she took my cock, her breasts swinging under her with every thrust. I contented myself to play with them for a while, before getting another desire entirely. One hand came up to play with the rosebud of her asshole, my thumb pressing on it experimentally. It gave surprisingly easily, though she did let out a surprised gasp, and looked over her shoulder at me with a lidded gaze. I merely grinned in response, thrusting harder and faster into her cunt as my thumb pushed in and out of her tight asshole.

She was prepared for me it would seem, as I found her to be exceptionally clean, my thumb not very dirty at all when removed. Perhaps cleaning that area was a daily task for whores like her, who had to be ready to satisfy any manner of depravity from a client. It was good enough for me, as I suddenly pulled my lubricated length from her depths, and began to press the tip of my dick against her asshole, my hands moving to hold her hips in place.

A moment later, I was pushing into the tightest of her holes, grunting at the pressure my cock suddenly found itself under. She reacted by falling from her hands, her face and breasts resting against the floor as her hips and tight buttocks rose to meet me. One of her hands moved under her to pleasure her sex without me even having to order it, and I just grinned as I fed more and more of my hard shaft into her.

It was only a few minutes of thrusting more before I found myself hitting my limits, and grunted as I went over the edge and filled her with my cum. With a satisfied sigh I pulled myself out of her, and gave her ass a slap as I stood, discarding clothes as I went.

"I think I'll join my lady in her bath. You know your way out Matron. I will be watching you closely over the upcoming months. Do not disappoint."

Ros managed a nod from her place on the floor, and I left the room as she began to rise, reaching for her clothing. That had been satisfying, but now I just wished to clean up, and spending some non-intimate time around Sansa where we were both naked would help to continue breaking down her walls of decency and innocence. I grinned as I pulled off my last article of underclothes, and walked into the bathing area.

**A/N: Chapter FIVE! Gasp, this is officially my longest store, simply because the only other story I've ever gotten this far only made it to chapter 4 before dying! What an epic moment.**

**Next chapter might be a Robb/Ned interlude, if I feel like I've got a good handle on how they'd both act given whats happened. PLEASE let me know if you have any opinions/information on how all of that should go down! Thanks to those who have already given me feedback so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Here's our first interlude, as I struggle to get over my crippling fear or writing characterization. Robb and Ned finally get to chat, and at the end we hear a little bit from the SI again! Hope you enjoy.)**

Robb stood in a large tent, over a table with a map of the area covering it. Starks and Lannisters had been skirmishing for weeks now. If his mother was anyone but his mother he might blame her for the start of hostilities, but he was nothing if not loyal to family, so all of his distaste and anger were directed at the Lannisters who had begun the conflict.

And ontop of that he was receiving reports of strange happenings in King's Landing. His father had been arrested and accused of treason. This had only spurred him on, because of course his father had to be innocent. There was no doubt in his mind of that, this was just another Lannister plot meant to harm his family. But then reports of his father's trial trickled in. His father's confession. The "mercy" the King had supposed shown, in letting his father take the black instead of executing him.

Put bluntly, Robb was full of anger, confusion, and doubt at this point. The perfect time for a caravan to arrive, a caravan led by the Night's Watchman Yoren, who was accompanied by none other than Ned himself. A scout burst into his tent to inform him of this and he all but rushed out, to meet the caravan at the edge of camp. Yoren was there to greet him at its head, with Ned seated upon a horse a few feet behind.

"My Lord Stark."

That was how the Night's Watchman greeted him and it left him confused for a long moment, he honestly thought the man was talking to his father until he bowed before Robb. With a grumble Robb had Yoren rise. Yoren was quick to present Robb with a letter that apparently came from King Joffrey Baratheon himself. Marshalling himself, Robb growled.

"I would speak with my father. Alone."

Yoren clearly didn't think it proper, but also wasn't going to make a fuss about things it seemed. He nodded to Ned, who slipped off his horse and handed over the reins before moving to Robb. With a growing smile, Robb stepped forward and hugged him tightly for a long moment, before leading him back to his war tent. Once they were inside Robb wheeled around and took in his father.

"Father what is going on?! What happened in King's Landing, why are you riding North to take the Black? Please, explain this madness!"

Eddard Stark seemed more subdued than Robb had ever seen him, as he spoke, his tone low and his voice raspy from disuse.

"There must not be another war Robb. The realm cannot handle conflict after conflict. You are Lord Stark now, but if you will listen to an old man's words one last time, I beg of you to pull back from this battlefield, rein in all Stark men, and fortify the North. Before you reply, please, read the letter Yoren gave you."

Ned said, even as he gestured to the parchment still clutched in Robb's hand. With a convulsive gulp, Robb did so, moving to the table and opening the envelope to pull out the letter within. He set it down and read it quickly, a growing frown upon his face as he did so.

"He offers me leniency. All of this, honeyed words. He speaks of how he wishes no more death, how he would invite me to King's Landing to affirm my loyalty and attend his wedding to Sansa. He asks that I bring his Uncle Jaime with me, and be prepared to take Arya home to the North when I leave. Father, what is this farce? We just captured the Kingslayer last eve! How could he possibly know he is in our possession so soon?!"

Ned merely shook his head, hands raised in a calming gesture.

"Robb, it matters not how he knows. What matters is this chance to end this before a war can begin for real. You must do as he asks, for your sisters and for our people."

Robb growled at that, pacing back and forth across the tent as he considered.

"If I go to him, I walk into the same trap your brother and father did. My uncle and grandfather."

Ned seemed to consider that, before replying.

"An intelligent conclusion. You must turn this around on them instead. Suggest holding the wedding in a more neutral location. Or perhaps gain oaths and make Joffrey swear to name you Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell before you will go anywhere near King's Landing. Joffrey is not Aerys. He is no Mad King, or I would not be alive now. For your sisters Robb, I beg of you, do not let this become a war."

Robb gulped down as he found his eyes stinging with unshed tears. He had to keep control, he mustn't break down in front of his father. It seemed Ned saw right through him though, as a moment later he stepped forward and embraced Robb fully, sighing as Robb cried into his shoulder.

"Do not fret my child. The Wall is our heritage, and there are none in Westeros closer to the Night's Watch in blood and allegiance than we. I go to join them, and I am sure that you will make me proud. Can I trust in you my son?"

Robb could not bring himself to speak, and so settled for nodding violently into his father's shoulder. Eventually they separated, and not a moment too soon as a scout burst into the tent. He seemed taken aback by Ned's presence, but found his voice as Robb turned to him.

"M-milord. The Lannisters are in retreat! All scouts say they are pulling back towards their own lands! Will you give the order for us to pursue?!"

Robb seemed to consider for a moment, glancing one last time at his father before straightening up and setting his jaw.

"No. Tell the men we are returning to the North. King Joffrey Baratheon has beseeched me to end the bloodshed, and I shall entreat with him. The North will not be the cause of more violence on this day or any other day."

The scout seemed shocked, but quickly bowed and gave a quick 'Milord' before leaving the tent.

Robb turned to find Ned smiling at him.

"I am proud of you my son. You will make a fine Lord Stark."

With those parting words Ned turned and left the tent, presumably to rejoin the Night's Watch caravan. Robb took one more look down at the letter in his hands before curling it into a fist. For now, he would broker peace. But the Starks were not the ones in the wrong here. Someday, the Lannisters would pay.

**A While Earlier (Think before Chapter Four! Also back to SI!Joffrey's perspective here!)**

I smiled as the young Knight I was waiting for entered my sitting room. Lancel Lannister, my cousin. He knelt before me in supplication and I chuckled.

"Rise cousin. You did well to come with such haste."

He stood up and smiled tentatively.

"Of course Your Highness. When the King calls for you, it is proper to answer as quickly as one can."

I chuckle at that, as I slowly walk towards him, stopping only a few feet away.

"And when a… Queen calls?"

I ask suddenly, my tone having grown quiet as I studied his face. He blinked in seeming confusion.

"I… I'm not sure I understand Your Grace. What do you mean?"

I sigh and roll my eyes at that turning and walking several feet away. If he gets violent I want to have some distance to call the guards with. I spin back around and answer him bluntly.

"I mean that I know you've been fucking my mother Lancel Lannister."

He seems shocked, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish out of water. But it's not anger he settles on, but pure terror as he goes pale and begins to try to make excuses.

"M-my K-king, your Mother, she…"

I wave my hand at him dismissively, cutting him off and finishing his sentence.

"She is an evil incestuous temptress, I know. Before you, it was my Uncle, Jaime. But I did not call you here to punish you Lancel. I aim to teach you. She is using you, and I find myself with a much better use for you. As well as a second chance at proving that you are loyal to me, before her. Understand?"

He takes this in and gulps nervously before replying.

"Anything my King. I am yours to command."

I grin at that as I move to my desk, taking a sealed letter and stepping back towards him.

"Good, I could almost believe the sincerity that time."

Holding the letter out towards him, he takes it timidly and then looks at me for further instructions.

"You will take this to my grandfather. You will find him in the Riverlands. Deliver this letter to him, and stay at his side. This is your chance to redeem yourself cousin. I will deal with my mother on my own time."

Lancel nods once, and seeming to accurately sense the dismissal, turns and leaves the room. I smiled as I looked out a large window down at a courtyard below. Hopefully Tywin Lannister would be able to appreciate what I was attempting. I would have peace, and the first step to that was making the Starks heel, without them even realizing just how much they could have taken from me, if only they'd stayed the course.

After the Starks, well, there were still some true Baratheons to deal with, before my claim to the throne was totally secure.

**(A/N: If you've gotten this far and have the time to spare, please leave a review telling me what you think!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: A late night chapter! Don't worry, there's still another chapter to post closer to midday tomorrow. Just felt like tossing this out here now because I had it.)**

Time passed as the Starks and my Grandfather mutually pulled back and commited to the temporary ceasefire. Correspondence was sent back and forth between King's Landing and Robb Stark's army as he demanded this and that for me. Luckily for both Robb and I, I had every intention of getting him on my side in this.

I easily caved to his demands that he be named Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell in writing before even considering coming to King's Landing. I even went so far as to send proclamations throughout Westeros to the effect, as well as announcing my wedding to Sansa, and the absolution of the Stark family of all of Ned's crimes.

It seemed that satisfied him, as in the end he didn't even continue to demand a neutral location, finally claiming he would make for King's Landing within the week. I was understandably pleased by this, and I knew Sansa could tell my mood was good, as she and I continued to explore one another, as well as those beneath us each day. My mother on the other hand… well…

The door to my chambers banged open harshly, interrupting my thoughts even as the subject of them came striding into the room.

"Joffrey, what is the meaning of this? I was kept from a small council meeting today, and told it was by your order!"

I looked up at my mother from behind my desk, enjoying the anger she was radiating. Cersei Lannister was a spitfire when she was mad, and I couldn't deny that I was already growing aroused. I smiled slowly and stood.

"Mother, how nice of you to join me. I was just about to send for you. I have good news! With the wedding on the horizon and peace with the Starks eminent, there is no more need to trouble yourself with this Queen Regent business. So I have absolved you of the role. Now you can focus on Tommen and Myrcella instead of the entire Kingdom."

Cersei looks shocked, which I have to admit is another good look on her. Then it's back to fury, and suddenly she's in front of me, her hand raised to slap me. I catch her arm instead and cock an eyebrow.

"Mother, hitting your King is NOT how a lady acts."

She ignores then, instead sputtering out.

"You, you… what has come over you Joffrey?! You've changed so drastically over the last few weeks."

I narrow my eyes at that before replying, making sure to inject steel into my voice.

"I became King mother. I would think it was obvious that I decided it was time to change things."

I smirked, releasing her arm and walking past her before continuing.

"What was it you told me when we returned from Winterfell? 'Joffrey, when you are King, the truth will be whatever you decide it will be.' A lovely statement mother, don't you think?"

She continues to gape at me as I move to the desk where a bottle of wine and two glasses sit. I pour into both, a skill I did not know until arriving in this world, but one I'd learned quite well. Turns out wine served to royalty is delicious.

"Won't you drink with me mother?"

I say as I pick up the glasses, moving back to her and handing her one. I figure there's a fifty fifty chance she's still angry enough to knock the glass I offer out of my hands, but she doesn't, grabbing it instead and taking a long swallow before rejoining the conversation.

"Don't think I haven't noticed your attitude towards me Joffrey. You've grown cold towards me, belligerent. And your actions have become strange, almost incomprehensible. You spend so much time with the Stark girl, but then there are rumors of whores sneaking in and out of your rooms! You must be careful Joffrey, Robert was not well loved because of his whoring. Not by me, or many others!"

I chuckle at that, sipping at my own wine glass.

"No, he truly was not was he? Do not worry mother. I have no desire to alienate my fiancé, as Robert did you. Sansa and I are closer than ever. As for the whores… they matter not either. Put such rumors out of your mind and speak on what is truly bothering you."

Cersei seemed to grimace as I cut to the heart of the matter.

"You have forsaken my council Joff. Why? What have I done to make you grow so distant, so willing to insult and humiliate me both in public and in private?"

I paused for a moment, acting as if I was gathering my thoughts before replying.

"I know my true heritage mother."

I finally said in a soft tone. Her eyes widened and she gasped, before recovering herself.

"I… I don't know what you mean."

I roll my eyes at that and take another sip from my wine glass.

"Do not play coy or dumb with me mother. You insult both of us by trying. I know of your indiscretions. I know of your brother… and I know of Lancel too."

Now she was stuck in that amazing fish like look I seemed to inspire in people, her mouth closing and opening uselessly for several moments before she managed to choke out.

"Is that why you sent him away? Out of everyone, is that why he was your messenger to father?"

I smiled and raised my glass to her.

"Got it in one dear Mother. Yes, I told Lancel what I knew. He was very contrite. So prepared to renounce you and reaffirm his loyalty to me to save his own skin. I suppose puppy love like his is easily trampled. I wonder how well Jaime's love would hold out, if he knew of Lancel."

At this point it was clear I'd shocked her one time too many, as she collapsed in a nearby chair, seeming almost lost. The way her shoulders hunched and she seemed to draw in on herself was more than a little delicious. Eventually she spoke again.

"You know that I have always loved you Joffrey. There is nothing I would not do for my children. Nothing I would not do to protect my children."

I chuckled mirthlessly at that, nodding my agreement.

"Oh I know my dear mother. And you should be proud for you have raised a true Lion in me. I shall be a King the likes of which Westeros has never seen before. Take solace in that fact."

She looks up at me as I meander across the room to her, stopping in front of her chair.

"And me? What is to become of your mother my King?"

I can see a bit of defiance in her face as I look down at her, before I lean down and take her chin in my hand.

"Why, you raise my brother and sister just as you have raised me, to be Lions. I am sure I can count on you."

Part of me is oh so tempted to kiss her, only inches separate our mouths as I stare into her eyes. But I pull back after a moment, turning away from her.

"And… I apologize for being so distant mother. I know that all you have done, you have done out of love. But there are consequences for one's actions. You will not take another lover to bed without my permission. I will not tell my 'Uncle' of Lancel or your actions. But Jaime will not remain in King's Landing for long. Do you understand mother?"

I turned back to find her looking into the dregs of her nearly empty wine glass. After a moment she replies.

"I understand my King."

I nod and gesture towards the door even though she isn't looking at me.

"Then leave my presence. We will speak again soon."

I watch as she flees the room and finish off my own wine glass. Well that certainly went… something. Whether or not I was one step closer to introducing my cock to the MILF that was Cersei Lannister, I couldn't say for sure. But one way or another, I wouldn't just give up on having her. One day, she'd lay beneath me in a bed. Though now visions of her lying beneath both Sansa and I, as we kissed and she serviced the two of us danced in my head.

Someday.

**(A/N: If you've gotten this far, consider leaving a review! I survive on feedback, both positive and negative!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: And here's Chapter 8! A bit of a Tywin Lannister point of view, a glossing over a wedding that I just didn't feel like writing, and a wedding night that I most certainly felt like writing. Hope you enjoy!)**

Tywin Lannister did not get to where he was by being stupid or weak. Yes, he'd been given many of the greatest advantages one could ask for in life, but he'd used each and every one of them to their limits, wrung every last bit of potential from his good fortune and when he looked at all he'd done, he knew he'd done well. Even the largest blight on his life, the son who he would not acknowledge, the deformed abomination who'd killed his dear lady wife had the wits and intellect of a true Lannister.

And thus when he heard tales over the years as his daughter's children had grown, terrible rumors about her eldest that questioned whether the boy was merely spoiled, or just as insane as the Mad King himself, he'd let himself worry just a bit. But only a bit, for he knew the boy was a Lannister, a Lion, and he refused to believe that the future King, raised as he was by Lannister blood, would turn against their family.

Judging by recent events, he'd been proven right, as the boy Joffrey had been seemed to vanish overnight to be replaced by this new Joffrey, this King Joffrey Baratheon. While the boy might have the name of the Stag's house, it was clear he was all Lion, just as was planned. But he'd also seemed to mature in leaps and bounds almost overnight, going from a spoiled ingrate who Tywin almost regretted sharing blood with to a boy who, while still clearly rather naïve to the world, was actually working towards a peace that left the Lannisters on top of the pile.

Eddard Stark sent to the wall, and Robb Stark brought to heel while still thinking himself clever were both smart moves. Joffrey was no master tactician or cunning strategist, but he had a good head on his shoulders it would seem. That was why, when Lancel arrived with a letter from Joffrey the day that Tywin learned of his son's capture, he was willing to heed the contents of the letter.

According to Joffrey, while Robb Stark did have Jaime Lannister in his possession, Joffrey would see him freed and the Starks would make peace, if Tywin was willing to trust him and pull his armies back for a time. The boy had delivered, as was evident by the fact that Tywin was now watching a wedding between Joffrey Baratheon and Sansa Stark, while across the hall Robb Stark, his mother, and an incredibly unhappy Arya Stark in a dress were watching as well.

Starks and Lannisters had come together once more in King's Landing, their combined armies forming a buffer between the capitol of Westeros and the younger Baratheon brother's armies. From what Tywin heard, Renly was furious to learn that the Starks were bending the knee, but he seemed to be stewing in anger at his own failure, even as his armies continued to grow in the Stormlands. Both Baratheon brothers would need to be dealt with soon.

Tywin smiled at the thought of it, thinking back to a conversation he'd had with Joffrey when he'd finally arrived at King's Landing the week before. Joffrey had smiled when Tywin had joined him for a talk in his study.

"Grandfather, it pleases me that you've joined me so quickly. I have been woefully overwhelmed since finding myself sat on the Iron Throne."

They'd talked in length after that, but Tywin couldn't deny that that statement in particular had stuck with him. Indeed, he agreed with Joffrey, that he was not prepared for the role he found himself in at all, but at the same time Tywin felt Joffrey had managed far more than expected of him. The only real blunder was his shoddy execution of half his small council but even that seemed to have been handled well enough. Certainly he'd managed to turn public opinion against the two easily enough and Tywin had not heard a single good thing about either of the dead men since arriving in King's Landing.

Shaking his head, Tywin found that the wedding ceremony itself was ending as Joffrey kissed Sansa Stark quite deeply in view of the gathered nobles. Soon enough the festivities were began, but Joffrey seemed to be content to sit and observe, smiling all the while and never removing his hand from his new bride's body. He certainly seemed the possessive type.

Tywin found himself drifting around the party with Cersei by his side. Eventually they ran across Robb Stark and his mother, along with the same grumpy looking Arya Stark, who Lady Stark couldn't seem to stop fussing over.

"Lord Stark. Ladies Stark. A pleasure to have you here on this glorious day."

Tywin spoke smoothly, even as Cersei did the same. Robb set his jaw, but exchanged pleasantries as well while his mother looked on approvingly. Some barbed words back and forth, but there was a surprising lack of heat on either of our parts. When Cersei mentioned Sansa's joy over the wedding, Robb seemed genuinely happy for his sister. Perhaps despite their father's actions, the Lions could find themselves allies with the Dire Wolves, and nobody's head would end up cut off.

Time passed as time was wont to do. The wedding was spartan for a royal affair, but not surprisingly so. Apparently, the majority of funds had actually been put towards making sure the common masses could celebrate appropriately. An interesting choice from the King, but not one Tywin really disagreed or agreed with. It merely meant the party ended sooner for the nobles, and Tywin found himself proven right as Joffrey stood with Sansa at his side, made excuses, and left the premises entirely.

Seemed someone was eager to get to the wedding bed, though Tywin couldn't possibly understand why. The wedding night was incredibly uncomfortable, as both the girl and boy were usually young, inexperienced, and things were inevitably awkward and painful. Oh well, the King would learn that soon enough.

Tywin allowed himself a thin smile at the thought before sipping from his wine glass and departing the party as well.

**(POV CHANGE! Going back to SI!Joffrey heeeere, as well as posting in the first person!)**

I grinned as I pulled a giggling somewhat drunk Sansa along with me, two King's Guard following after us as we went along. I'd told Sansa that there was some pain the first time, and that a bit of liquid courage would make the experience much more enjoyable for her. She'd gone through at least 5 cups of wine over the course of the wedding dinner. I couldn't tell if it was fear, or if she was just getting used to listening to everything I told her and taking my word as gospel had just become second nature for her.

Either way, she was quite tipsy and I had to admit, this version of Sansa was adorably fun in a way shy Sansa didn't quite pull off. We entered the Royal Bedchambers and the King's Guard with us took a look around the room for hidden assassins before stepping back and standing at the door. I closed it behind them as they left and looked back to find Sansa already stripping with a lustful grin on her face.

Huh, it seemed my work with her was progressing even faster than I thought as I returned the grin and began to strip as well. Every day, every night I'd taken at least a little time to play with her. Some of the time it was with Ros too, which had led to those rumors my mother had come complaining to me about. In the end, all that mattered was Sansa had learned all too well how much fun a hedonistic lifestyle could be, and she seemed to be embracing it readily.

She sat on the edge of the bed and crossed her naked legs one over the other as she looked at my coyly, her beautiful red hair sprawled all over her front and back. I growled playfully as I moved over to her, now just as naked, and pushed her back onto the bed forcefully, pinning her down as I took her hair in one hand and placed my other on her beautiful flesh, running it over her side and front, playing with the curve of her breast as well as a nipple so briefly.

Of course she was more distracted by my hungry mouth on her own, kissing her deeply, my tongue demanding entrance as she returned my desires just as hungrily, her own tongue wrestling with mine as our bodies writhed with one another. This was not the first time we'd held each other, not the first time we'd been entirely naked in each other's presence. I'd eased her into this life, but that didn't mean I hadn't shown her every single pleasure I could think of from my memory of twenty first century internet.

The only thing we hadn't done was vaginal sex, knowing that most considered a girl's virginity one of the most valuable commodities of the realm, I did not push her when she asked just this one thing of me. She wanted to save it for the wedding night and I would not deny her that. There were plenty of ways besides that to grant one another pleasure anyways.

I grinned now though, as I felt her hand on my cock, stroking it and making it grow even as she spread her legs and wrapped them around my waist, her free arm circling my neck as she moved to guide my hardening prick to her soaking slit, moaning into my mouth even as she felt me push against her entrance once she had me in position. Her second arm joined the first around my neck, and her eyes locked with mine, begging for me to just get it over with.

I obliged, spearing her hot depths with my cock and filling her core with my length in an instant. She let out a pained gasp as her virginity broke, and I held still as I continued to kiss her and run my hands over her body, focusing her attention on those things instead of the pain of her first time. After a few moments she was returning my affections once again, and a few minutes later I felt as she cautiously rocked back and forth against me, feeling me as I filled her.

Once she was doing so, I no longer held back, slowly pushing in and out of my beautiful Queen as we made love against the bed sheets. Sansa might not be the most fiery character in the series. She might not have the strongest voice or even the most beauty. But she was mine and she was my Queen. She and I would rule Westeros until the end of our lives, and I would have it no other way.

Groaning in pleasure at the gripping sensation on my cock, I began to pick up the pace, causing her to moan and groan in response as I filled her and then left her empty every time I thrust in and out of her. It was pure bliss, as we connected for the first time as husband and wife, as King and Queen. In that moment we were one. It wasn't long before I felt my member pulsing with excitement, and in the instant before I came I tweaked one of her nipples as well as her clit, a reflexive reaction I'd been training into her took hold, and she let out a scream of pleasure, her body climaxing along with me as I filled her womb with my life bearing seed.

Panting heavily I pulled out of her and collapsed onto my back on the bed beside her. Soon enough she was curled to my side, eyes half-lidded as she nuzzled my neck happily and I placed an arm around her to pull her closer still. That was everything I'd hoped for and more. Smiling, I let my eyes drift closed as we fell asleep in one another's embrace.

**(A/N: If you got this far, consider leaving a review telling me what you think!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: In which I try to write a small council scene, but Joffrey and Tywin end up bulldozing their way over the rest of the council. The SI is also visibly thinking with his dick in this one, and comes across as a crazy person to the characters in the story! Hope you enjoy =) )**

A week later I found myself sitting in on a small council meeting, hoping to express some concerns and give some ideas for them to discuss. I did not truly wish to spend too much of my time at these meetings, hoping to leave much of the governing to the people who actually knew how to do their jobs. But considering I'd killed off two of its members, and two others were now in open rebellion against me, I felt it appropriate to attend at least a few as a show of solidarity.

I looked around the table once everyone had arrived and took stock. Tywin Lannister sat as Hand of the King of course. I had removed my mother as Queen Regent so she was not here, but as far as I knew Queen Regent wasn't a true position on the council anyways. Pycelle sat as Grand Maester, though I was already considering having him replaced. I'd suggested as much to my grandfather, only to be rebuffed. It was explained to me that I could not replace Pycelle, only the Archmaesters at the college could do so. I would have to consider sending them a letter then.

Moving on down the list in my head, Master of Coin was next. My Grandfather had been disgruntled with my choice, but I'd told him it was only a temporary arrangement when I appointed Tyrion as my Master of Coin. I had another in mind for the position, but they had not arrived quite yet. Of course, the Master of Whispers seat remained empty.

Ros was shaping up to be an excellent source of secrets, as she had small notes containing things her whores had heard passed onto me, and was even more vocal when Sansa and I summoned her to our bed. But she wasn't ever going to be officially acknowledged for the position, she would never sit on the small council in Varys' old seat for several reasons, least of which was that she was most certainly a whore.

After that came the Master of laws, a position now sat by Kevan Lannister, my grandfather's younger brother. If I remembered correctly, he had also been Master of Laws at some point in the show as well, which made me think he'd be a good enough fit. The position of Master of Ships remained empty, as I did not know who to appoint to it yet. I remembered Mace Tyrell, the toady that he was, being given the job by Tywin in the show. I figured if the Tyrells sided with us after Stannis killed Renly despite my marriage to Sansa, that he could take over the role again.

And then there was my Uncle Jaime, who sat as acting Lord Commander of the Kingsguard as long as Barristan was on the quest I'd given him. That rounded out the whole council, as it was now. It was fuller than it had been at some parts of the show, so at least there was that. I smiled as I began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming today. I have some things to discuss, before I turn over matters to my Grandfather. First of all, a warm welcome to those new to the small council. I thank each of you for accepting your positions, and I have high hopes that this small council will out shine its predecessors. I can at least be happy that there are no traitors amongst us any longer.

Secondly, I wish to make sure you know now Uncle Tyrion, your position is a temporary one. I have sent letters to the Iron Bank of Baavros asking for them to send a representative to us, and I hope to offer him Master of Coin when he arrives. It is my hope that with Baavros working with us, instead of just being our debt collectors, that we may begin to take care of the millions of gold crowns in debt the traitor Baelish managed to force us into."

I looked to Tyrion as I said the words, trying with all I had to convey that it was not meant as a slight to him. He gave me a neutral look in return, nodding in agreement. That was probably the best I could expect from him.

"And finally, I wish to discuss the Night's Watch and what forces gather beyond the wall. The Lord Commander himself has sent me reports of wights. He was attacked in his own quarters by his own dead men."

Here, Tywin reacted, eyes narrowed as he replied.

"Farcical tales Joffrey. I would advise you to place no weight in tales of magic."

He said the word magic with contempt and I couldn't help but chuckle as I responded.

"You know that I cherish your wisdom Grandfather, but I must disagree with you on this. We have these rumors from beyond the Wall of the Wildlings gathering and fleeing something while at the same time rumors of corpses coming back to attack the living.

If this was all we had, I would be content to dismiss it as rumors as well. But there is more. We have the Targaryen girl hatching dragons for the first time in well over a century, a rare creature one might call magical that has been thought extinct for far too long, and is suddenly back.

But there is more than even that. I've heard terrible rumors of what the traitor Stannis Baratheon has been up to, rumors that worry me more than any-"

And then I was interrupted, as the doors to the small council chamber slammed open and a messenger came rushing in. Tywin was half out of his seat, apocalyptic with rage when I raised a hand, smiling. The messenger gulped, looking around the small council before settling on me.

"Your Highness, you asked to be informed immediately… a letter has just arrived. Renly Baratheon is dead."

I nod, as if I expected this news before replying.

"And how did he die?"

The messenger swallowed convulsively once more before replying.

"They say one of his own Kingsguard assassinated him your Grace. A beastly woman named Brienne of Tarth."

I nodded, taking this in stride.

"And what does this… Brienne of Tarth say about the traitor's death? Perhaps she admits to killing him, perhaps she did it out of loyalty to me?"

I said with a smile and a tone that made it obvious I didn't believe that. The messenger shook his head anyways before replying.

"No my King. She speaks of shadows and claims dark magic. To be specific, she claims that a shadowy figure wearing Stannis Baratheon's face drove a sword of darkness into Renly Baratheon's heart."

I nod and wave my hand absently, dismissing the messenger and turning back to my incredulous small council.

"I know it sounds hard to believe. But this Brienne of Tarth tells the truth based on what I know. Stannis Baratheon is led by the ball by a Red Priestess named Melisandre. She follows the one they call the Lord of Light, and she has come a long way to conver the traitor Stannis. But her magic is very real. She makes prophecies and uses the shadows cast by her God to kill men in ways that cannot be defended against."

The small council still seems disbelieving. Tywin in particular just shakes his head.

"You will worry yourself to death if you continue down this path my King. With Renly dead, his forces will be in disarray. Stannis will attempt to take control of them, but now is an opportunity for us. We should send our armies to strike against Stannis, cutting off Renly's forces before they can reach Stannis at Dragonstone."

I shake my head.

"Stannis is already at Storm's End, waiting to take control of Renly's forces. But I agree that haste is the way to go Grandfather. Do as you will with our armies, attack the last would be King and bring me his head. You say I will worry myself to death. But I will not sleep soundly until I know this filthy traitor, this evil man, is dead. But I have one more order regarding all of this. If this Melisandre, this Red Priestess is found, I want her alive and brought here, to King's Landing. Understood?"

Tywin's eyes are narrowed now, and I'm sure I'm pushing my luck. Tywin Lannister is not the sort of man who likes to be ordered around, that is for sure. Still, I couldn't help but want Melisandre in my grasp. Would she name me the Lord of Light's chosen, if Stannis died? I had every intention of destroying the White Walkers and saving Westeros after all. I wondered how I factored into her prophecies now, or if my showing up in Westeros was beyond even the Lord of Light's sight.

"… As the King wills it."

Tywin finally says, interrupting my musings. I smile at that.

"Excellent. Thank you for your time Grandfather. I must reiterate, without you I'd be quite in over my head. I'll leave you all to your work, and if you have need of me, I am always available."

With a flourish of my cloak, I departed the small council. I was halfway back to my bedchambers, where I was fairly sure Sansa was waiting for me, when I stopped dead.

"Ah shit! I completely forgot to bring up my idea for bolstering the Night's Watch!"

I groaned, looking back the way I'd come, before looking towards the way that led to my bedchambers with longing. After a moment I just shrugged and continued on towards my bedchambers. Next small council meeting, for sure

**(A/N: If you've gotten this far, please consider leaving a review! I cannot improve without feedback!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: In which Sansa and Joffrey have another sensual encounter, but I try to spice it up by including someone only people who have watched the show will recognize ;) )**

As I arrive back in my rooms, I am pleased with the sight that greets me. My dear lady wife lays upon her back on her bed, legs spread and face flustered, mouth shaped in an 'O' as her hands hold onto the beautiful black mane of a naked girl between her legs. I grin as I move in quietly, eyes moving over the lovely curvaceous backside up along what I could see of the girl's body as I moved closer. Something about her was quite familiar.

Sansa eventually noticed me, even as she pushed the girl's head harder against her sex, smiling up at me with wanton lust.

"Hello my King. Meet my new Handmaiden, she says her name is Shae."

Sansa all but purrs as said handmaiden tenses and tries to get up, only to be stopped by Sansa's deceptively strong grip. I find myself frozen for a long moment, before beginning to laugh. I laugh so long that Sansa grows confused, and releases Shae from her grasp, who quickly scrambles off of Sansa and to the side of the bed that I am not standing by. Shae refrains from trying to make excuses, merely keeping her head down and trying to get redressed.

"Hold."

I say as I hold up a hand towards the whore Tyrion took such a liking to in the show. She instantly stills, but does not look up, remaining where she is. I look over with Sansa with a slightly too large grin, and she smiles hesitantly back.

"And how is she my darling Sansa?"

Sansa's grin grows stronger, as well as more sultry as she moves from her place on her back onto her hands and knees, prowling towards me just as she's seen Ros do a dozen times now.

"Experienced with her tongue my King. She reminds me of Ros."

I chuckle at that and look to the half-dressed Shae, who is still standing very still and still keeping her gaze down. Yes, this one knows to avoid pissing off royalty. I liked that about her.

"Well Handmaiden? My lady wife is reminded of a whore when she thinks of you. Why is that? Answer truthfully, I do not tolerate dishonesty."

After a moment of stammering, Shae manages to reply.

"B-because I am a whore Your Grace."

I nod, taking this in and seeming to muse quietly.

"And how is it that a whore comes to be the Queen's Handmaiden hmm? Certainly a rise in position isn't it?"

Sansa was looking at Shae with a combination of confusion and distrust, even as Shae shivered fearfully.

"I-I was just chosen. I do not know why."

At those words I circled the bed, and before Shae could react, I had her by the hair and was pulling her head back so she was forced to look me in the eye. Sansa gave a small gasp of surprise, but knew better than to interrupt.

"What did I say about lying to me whore? You will be punished for that. Now tell me the truth, the truth I already know. Tell me of my Uncle Tyrion."

Shae looked at me with teary eyes, scared out of her wits as she forced words passed her flushed lips, her body still partially aroused by the acts she and Sansa had been engaged in when I entered.

"Y-your Uncle has taken a liking to me My King. He smuggled me into the city and had me installed as the Queen's Handmaiden to keep me safe. I swear to you, nothing more sinister than that!"

I let the anger bleed from my face, replaced with a smile though I did not release my grip on her hair. With my free hand I grabbed at the dress she'd been trying to put back on and tore it down her body, until she was naked once more. While Sansa looked on hungrily, I caressed one of Shae's beautiful breasts.

"Yes, I can see what my Uncle saw in you. And I believe you little whore. But you did try to lie to me, and such actions cannot be tolerated. I think it only appropriate that you show just how sorry you are, yes?"

Shae was tense now that I was touching her, but she nodded hesitantly, clearly too afraid to not agree with me. I grinned and pushed her towards the bed.

"Lay down on your back. Sansa, you can have her mouth again, but I want you facing me."

As I ordered this I began to strip down, and Shae laid where I'd pointed. Sansa grinned impishly and planted her wet gushing slit right on Shae's face, soon letting out moans as Shae got back to work. Once I was naked I got on the bed and pushed Shae's legs apart, wasting no time in rubbing my hardening cock against her slit, only to find it quite wet already. She seemed to be enjoying this scenario more than she let on. With a grin, I slammed my full length into the whore's ready and waiting snatch.

At the same time, I leaned forward and grabbed Sansa by the back of the neck, pulling her close so I could make out with her, my free hand coming up to play with one of her swinging breasts as we basically rode the whore together. The bedroom was full of nothing but the sounds of hot raunchy sex for quite some time, my prick pistoning in and out of Shae's cunt, Shae's mouth doing her best to pleasure Sansa, and from the way Sansa was moaning into my mouth, Shae was doing quite the job.

Eventually I grew a bit bored and had Sansa lean back, pushing her off of Shae's face and letting her arrange herself on the pillows, before spinning Shae over with a quick pull of her hips, and with a hand on the back of her head, pushing her back into Sansa's crotch. I grinned at how, dazed though Shae was by this point, she was still professional enough to get right back to work. Now that her ass was raised in front of me, I once more slammed myself home into her waiting cunt, while at the same time, spanking her across her bountiful ass with much enthusiasm. After all, I did say she had to be punished, did I not?

Shae let out a yelp into Sansa's sex with every smack she received, but she did not complain, and soon enough I was grunting as I came closer and closer to my own climax. With a growl, I pulled out of Shae and pushed her over onto her front again, right as I ejaculated, long white strings of my seed hitting her in the face and breasts. I chuckled as I looked her over, her body was flushed and she looked exhausted from the fun Sansa and I had put her through.

"Get yourself cleaned up Handmaiden. You should be back within the hour to attend to your Queen's needs."

I grinned at Sansa with those words, and she grinned back, through half-lidded eyes as our latest conquest stumbled from the room. Shae had done a good job of pleasuring my Queen as well it would seem, though I had to wonder just how long Sansa had been playing with her new toy before I arrived. I wouldn't be surprised if the conversation had gone something like Shae presenting herself, and Sansa immediately ordering her to strip. My beautiful Queen was becoming quite the minx.

Going off the look on Sansa's face, she wouldn't be adverse to a little more fun, and I was getting ready to jump back into bed with her, when a knock came on my door. I sighed and grabbed a sheet to cover my lower half, while Sansa just used the bed coverings to cover herself up.

"Come in!"

I ordered, and some toady I didn't recognize walked into the room. He took in the sight of us and instantly adverted his gaze.

"M-my King, I apologize for intruding but you asked to be informed if a crow carrying certain correspondence arrived."

I cocked an eyebrow at that, there were several things he could be talking about, as I was waiting for correspondence by crow from several people at this point. After a moment of silence from me, he continued.

"Word from the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard has come from Qarth. I h-have the letter here."

I grin and walk forward with purpose at that, taking the letter from the messenger and shooing him out of the room in the same motion, before turning back to Sansa and opening the letter with barely contained glee. I read as I walked back to the bed, sitting beside Sansa, who moved forward and wrapped her arms around me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Is it good news Joff?"

After a moment I nod, grinning even wider than before.

"Ser Selmy reports success on all fronts my Queen. The leaders of Qarth have their dragons, and Ser Selmy is on his way back to King's Landing now, with very special cargo. Within a month to two month's time, the last woman to hold the name Targaryen will be before us my dear."

Sansa gave a joyous gasp at that, clapping her hands together. I had explained to her in detail what I intended to do with Daenerys Targaryen, to the point that immediately afterwards Sansa had fallen upon me in heated passion. We'd spent hours in each other's embrace afterwards, as Sansa expressed her absolutely glee at the ideas I'd presented to her in the best way she knew how.

We were both looking forward to Daenerys' arrival at this point. It promised to be such good fun.

(A/N: If you've gotten this far, please consider leaving me a review to let me know what you think! I cannot grow without feedback.


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: Here's Chapter 11. Don't got much to say on this one. Its over 2000 words long without Author Notes though, so that's pretty cool :D)**

A few days after I found my darling Queen playing with her new Handmaiden, I ran across Tyrion. My Uncle Jaime walked behind me in full Kingsguard armor as we had been on the way to see my Grandfather. Tyrion did not look happy to see me, and even attempted to detour so he would not have to speak with me. That would not do, I chuckled as I flagged him down.

"Uncle Tyrion, joyous day!"

Finally he stopped and turned to fully face me, bowing as was customary before straightening up.

"Your Grace, what can I do for you?"

I sigh a bit, the look in his eyes didn't help me figure out if he'd talked to Shae yet, or if he was just expecting me to do something unnecessarily cruel and awful because of who I was.

"Well, I wanted to inform you that I received a letter today that pertains to you. The representative from the Iron Bank will be arriving any day now, and if all goes well, he will take over as Master of Coin on our small council. At that point, your services will no longer be required. But I have something else for you to do at that time."

He blinked, looking a combination of resigned and curious.

"And what would that be Your Grace?"

I grin as I detail my plans for him.

"I intend to set in motion an effort to reinforce the Night's Watch upon the Wall that separates our North from the True North. You spent some time there did you not?"

Tyrion set his jaw at that before replying.

"Yes. It is cold there. Certainly not the place for anyone who is not taking the Black my King."

Ah, interesting. He was provoking me, assuming I wouldn't just demand he take the Black on a whim. Of course I wouldn't, but he didn't know that. I chuckled in response.

"I'm not so sure. There might be many men manning the Wall who will not be permanently taking the Black, in days to come. But sending you to the Wall is not what I had in mind. I would send you to Winterfell, to be my envoy to the Starks, as well as the King's ambassador. There are threats beyond the Wall that seek to bring ruin to us all, and the Starks will be one of our last lines of defense, should the worst happen and the Night's Watch fails us."

Tyrion seems to mentally lock up for a moment as he processes my words and tries to find the hidden meaning in them. Eventually he settles for responding to the straight forward part.

"I confess Your Grace, I am not well loved by the Starks. You have more than likely heard the tale of your Mother-in-Law taking the time to arrest me for crimes I had no part in. I was nearly thrown from a very high height by her insane sister in the Eerie."

I nod in agreement with him.

"Yes, and the Vale is something we will have to deal with, once more immediate threats are handled. But evidence has been uncovered since that time. It was Peter Baelish who tried to have poor Bran Stark killed, and the Lady Catelyn will have to accept that horrible truth. She is after all my Mother-in-Law now as you say. Would I lie to her?"

Tyrion looks at me with clear suspicion as I grin at him. He fumbled out a reply, starting to seem a loss as to how he could get out of what I wanted.

"I do not know how much use I will prove to be to you in the North Your Grace."

I chuckle again as I reply.

"You will be of great use to me Uncle, using your greatest attribute to all of the realm's advantage. Your amazing intellect will be one part in many, towards protecting us all from the threats the Night's Watch and the North now face. I am entrusting you with this task Uncle, because I fully believe you capable of succeeding."

I watched as Tyrion's face went from incredulous to slack and finally he bowed once more to me.

"As you wish my King. If I may take your leave, I will go to prepare for my departure."

With that, he began to move away from Jaime and I, but I stopped him one more time.

"Oh and Tyrion? Take Shae with you. My Queen has taken a liking to her, but with certain events coming up, I think she'll just prove to be a distraction. I believe we can all agree that she's better off at your side."

Tyrion froze at that, but did not turn around. After several moments in which I assumed he was either mentally blue-screening, or trying to think of a proper response to just how much knowledge I seemed to have, his shoulders finally slumped forward.

"As you wish Your Grace."

Was all he said without turning back to me, finally walking away and around a corner. I nodded, smiling to myself as I watched him go. While Shae may tell him what Sansa and I did with her, I had hopes that Tyrion would see this for what I meant it as, a gift. He had his whore, and he had his freedom from his father. He would be an integral part in my plans for the North over the coming years.

As I began to once again walk towards the Tower of the Hand and my Grandfather, my Uncle-Father fell into step beside me.

"And who is Shae my King?"

Jaime asked, murmuring under his breath even though we were alone. I smiled at his concern.

"Nobody special dear Uncle. Merely someone who Uncle Tyrion cares for. I feel that having her along will perhaps make the cold bite of the North a bit easier to deal with."

Jaime falls silent at that, not having anything else to say it would seem. Eventually we arrive at my Grandfather's rooms and I find him sitting behind a desk. He looks up as we enter, and stands to give a small bow in my direction before sitting back down. I just smile and nod as I take my own seat, and Jaime takes up a spot standing behind me. It is Tywin who speaks first.

"My King, you asked for my time."

His eyes move to Jaime for a moment before he looks back at me with that steel in his gaze that he's so very good at. If I wasn't King I would totally be quaking in my boots every time he looked at me like that. Instead I settle for replying to his statement.

"Indeed I did. There are things I wish to discuss with you and my Uncle here. I know you are to leave for the Stormlands soon, as you intend to take control of our armies to more quickly end the threat Stannis poses. I wanted to get this conversation out of the way before that."

Tywin nodded once.

"Very well."

Ah, stoic as ever. I couldn't help grin a little as I leaned back in my chair, very aware of Jaime behind me.

"I wish to discuss the dismissal of my Uncle from the Kingsguard, so that he may take his place at Casterly Rock.

There is silence for several moments. I think I've even shocked Tywin, as he looks up from whatever he'd been working on to stare at me searchingly. I know I've shocked Jaime, as his armor shifts behind me and he lets out an outburst.

"What?!"

A single glance from Tywin has him silent, and more than likely seething a bit. Sorry Uncle-Father, this is for the best. I keep my gaze level with Tywin, as he looks back to me and chooses his words carefully.

"Some would say that the Kingsguard is a position a Knight holds for life. Every member to join it takes oaths to that effect. Sworn for life, and forbidden from owning land, having a wife, or creating children. This is not something done lightly Your Grace."

I grin shamelessly at that, before replying.

"Some might say that Grandfather, but let's not insult one another by pretending you are one of them. You want Jaime to inherit all the Lannister family has built, of course you do. The only other choice beside him is Tyrion, and I know what you think of him. Let us not beat around the bush here. I am giving you what you have wanted since the Mad King appointed him solely to spite you all those years ago.

Besides, Jaime made those oaths to a crazed monarch, not me. I am perfectly willing to release him from his service, so that we may further the goals of House Lannister. I identify as a Lion before a Stag Grandfather."

Tywin stared at me a long moment before replying.

"Very well. If we are not beating around the bush, I hope it is not presumptuous to ask what it is you want in return for this… gift."

I grin, enjoying Tywin finally being a bit more blunt with me.

"As ever, all I require is your support as my Hand. With Jaime in Casterly Rock, you will have less weight on your shoulders, and be able to more easily focus on your duties as Hand. I will also need your help with a project I have in mind concerning the Night's Watch and the Wall, once you have decisively dealt with the traitor Stannis."

Tywin's eyes tell me he sees easily through that bit of word play, and that he still considers me foolish for being so worried about the Wall. I hope one day to see respect, when he realizes just how closely the forces beyond the Wall came to destroying us all. I just have to wait and see.

"As Your Grace says, you will always have my support. And as your Hand, I agree that dismissing Jaime Lannister from the Kingsguard so that he may keep the peace of the Westerlands is a smart move tactically."

I grin as Tywin tactfully admits his desire to see Jaime set up as his heir at the Rock.

"Excellent Grandfather, a very productive meeting indeed!"

Standing I turn to look at Jaime, who is standing there, jaw clenched. His eyes shift to me, and I am taken aback by the anger I see there. Still, he does not say a word as we leave the Tower of the Hand, waiting until we are alone in a hallway to choke out one word.

"Why?"

I sigh and stop, turning to look at my Uncle-Father in the eye.

"Uncle, please do not think of this as an attack against you. I think you are wasted in this position. Your skills are better put to use leading the Lannister lands and making sure that our family of Lions continues on for a thousand more years."

He looks me in the eye, clearly still upset, though his anger seems to be turning to sadness.

"You are the first king I have been happy to protect nephew."

I sigh at that, shaking my head.

"And if all I cared about was my own life, I would keep you at my side forever, and with you to protect me, I would never fear death. But I have need of you for greater things Uncle. And there are lesser men then you who are still worthy enough to protect me. They will suffice, while you will go down in history for something besides that dreadful title everyone has saddled you with.

Do you understand me Uncle? I want you to be remembered as Jaime Lannister, the greatest warrior the Seven Kingdoms had ever seen, who raised the Lannister family to greater heights than even his father could, and not as the Kingslayer, not as an Oathbreaker."

Jaime seemed to be struck by my words, speechless. But eventually, he nodded solemnly and I smiled widely.

"Good. Now, go speak with my mother. You will be leaving soon enough, and I know she will miss you."

With one last nod and a bow, he departs me and I continue on my way back to my own bedrooms. Just another step of my grand master plan for saving the world done!

**(A/N: If you've read this far, consider leaving me a review. I thrive on feedback!)**


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N: In which Joffrey is interrupted, Cersei is angry, and Sansa is a little sad by the end of it all!)

The next morning I found myself leaning over my darling Queen as she stirred sleepily, grinning to myself as I planted kisses first on her cheek, and then down her neck, my hands gliding over her soft perfect flesh as she kept her eyes closed, but began to giggle. My kisses moved further down still and I was almost ready to go completely beneath the covers under which we both lay, when the doors to my chambers slammed open.

With an annoyed growl, I turned slightly as Sansa came fully awake at the sound and moved to cover herself better. I found my mother striding in, as regal as ever, a very stormy look upon her face. It seemed someone was quite wroth with me. With a sigh and a chuckle, I caressed Sansa's cheek one more time, winked down at her, and got out of the bed in the nude, standing before my mother with a confidence I would never have possessed if not for the events that had led me here.

But I was King now, and while her jaw clenched at my insolence, her eyes stayed on mine as she stopped only a few feet away from me and spoke in a hissing tone.

"How dare you Joffrey. Jaime has done nothing to deserve this dismissal. His place is here, in King's Landing, by your side where he can protect you."

I smiled at that, walking closer to her as I stared my mother down.

"By my side? I think you mean by your side mother."

And then she slapped me, snarling like the female lion I knew she was. I heard Sansa gasp behind me, but also knew she would not react or say anything. Sansa and I had an understanding built. When we were together, we were one being, one soul. As King and Queen, she knew it was her place to look beautiful, and my place to speak for the two of us. I sighed and brought a hand to my cheek, touching the stinging spot once before reacting.

I stepped up to my mother before she could step back, and grabbed her wrists forcefully before tossing her onto my bed with a growl. Sansa scooted back as Cersei looked at me with wide eyes.

"What are yo-"

And then I was upon her, my naked body pinning her down as I held her by the neck, not choking, not strangling, just holding her in place and looking her in the eye.

"I did tell you didn't I mother? There are consequences for harming your King."

She sneers at me, still defiant.

"I prefer to see it as disciplining my son, of which I clearly did not do enough of as you grew up."

I laughed at that, grinning as I continued to hold her in place.

"No, you really didn't. I grew up incredibly spoiled mother, of that there is no doubt. But you are not angry because I was spoiled, you are angry because I am sending your lover far from here, releasing him of his oath to the Kingsguard so he may marry and make children that will carry on the Lannister legacy. That is why you are angry."

Cersei is bristling with fury still, but she makes no move to force me off her, seeming to realize that I am quite stronger than her at this point.

"Yes." She finally hisses, "Is that what you wanted to hear Joff? Yes."

She changes tone suddenly, and her face changes to pleading, begging me.

"Please Joffrey, you've made your point. Do not do this. Do not send my brother away from me."

I sigh as she begs me, a million thoughts whirling in my head. I didn't quite realize, when I set out to make this world a safer place for me, and maybe a better place for everyone else to live in, just how much I'd be fucking over my 'mother' in the process. Still, I would not, could not back down now.

"Mother, Jaime's dismissal has nothing to do with you. I need him in the Westerlands because I need Grandfather here as my Hand. Jaime will do his part in making sure the Lannister name lasts for hundreds of years to come. But I am not without compassion. If you truly wish it, I will allow you to leave with Jaime. You may go with him to Casterly Rock, and help him secure the Lannister lands."

Cersei seems shocked by this offer, blinking rapidly as she considers.

"I… I would need to take Tommen and Myrcella with me. There are good enough tutors at the rock, and Jaime can foster Tommen, teach him the sword and other knightly things."

She almost sounded hopeful, and part of me was sad to crush those hopes, even as part of me gleefully enjoyed it. I shook my head and her face fell.

"No mother, Tommen stays. You may take Myrcella with you, but I need Tommen here with me."

Her eyes narrow as she looks at me searchingly.

"I will not leave him to your cruelty Joff. Let me take them both."

She goes from insulting me back to begging me in the same breath, and I laugh a bit before replying.

"I have no intentions of harming Tommen my dear mother. Nor Myrcella. They are both safe with me, you have my word. Tommen must stay because he will soon be betrothed to Margery Tyrell, and I intend for him to grow up knowing his very beautiful bride."

Cersei snarls at that before replying.

"Then I will not leave. I will not leave my children."

I grin widely, and perhaps something in my look gives me away, because I can see the moment in her eyes, when she realizes that this is exactly what I wanted. My hand moves down from her neck, stroking across as much of her skin as is visible, before I pull away and let her right herself finally. She does so with a huff, and looks at me with new eyes. She seems to finally be realizing that her son lusts after his mother. I decide to make it as sure as possible as I step back for her to stand and then reply.

"I understand mother. Now if there's nothing else, you may leave. Sansa and I were in the middle of something before you barged in you know."

Of course, Sansa notices my glance in her direction and takes the cue for what it is, piping up with a smile on her face.

"Unless you wish to join us Mother!"

She says, causing Cersei's eyes to widen as she looks over at the lustful young Queen who isn't even bothering to hide her breasts, giving her best, most sultry come-hither look to my mother. Cersei looks back at me incredulous, and I just shrug with a sheepish grin.

"I have no issues with it."

I say, purposefully pretending to misinterpret her look as if she was asking for my permission. I think she almost considers it, and I know it's because she's not been able to find relief for quite some time, as I've had her followed since telling her she may not lay with any man without my say so, and there have been people making sure she's never alone with anyone. But that considering look is gone in an instant, and she scowls at me before gathering her dignity and leaving the room.

I just grin at her retreating back, still unrepentantly naked… and at half-mast. It's only when Sansa slips out of the bed and onto her knees beside me, and I feel her warm inviting mouth envelope my length that I turn my attention from my mother's departure. I grin down at my lovely queen as she looks up at me, and I rest one hand on her beautiful red hair as she begins to suck. Given her teacher, her increase in skill has been phenomenal, and it's no surprise to either of us when I groan a few minutes later, and she ends up drinking down an entire load of my seed.

She pulls herself off my cock and with one finger takes a bit of cum that's fallen from her lips and puts it back in her mouth, sucking it off the digit as she grins up at me impishly. She knows just how to push my buttons, and a moment later she's shrieking happily as I grab her up and toss her onto the bed face down, growling as I quickly began to plow her willing form into our worn out mattress.

Its hours before we're both satiated, and I'm laying with her curled into my side. She sighs contently, nestling against me for a moment before shifting so she can look up at me and pout.

"Joff, your mother didn't stay. You said when you told me she'd show up this morning, that she might stay and play with us."

I chuckle even as I stroke her hair absently, looking back into her pouting face.

"I did didn't I? When she finally joins us, we'll have to punish her extra hard for making a liar of me. But don't worry darling Sansa, there'll be plenty of chances in the future for us to have our fun."

I lean down and kiss her forehead, before staring off, imagining it all.

"And not just with our mother either my Queen. The realm exists to make us happy, and so long as we keep it safe, there will be no end to the pleasure."

I grin down at her with those words, and she grins back a bit sleepily. Hmm, looks like we'll be skipping breakfast today. Maybe even having lunch in bed! Letting her cuddle closer to me, I held her as she drifted off to sleep once again.

**(A/N: If you've gotten this far, please leave a review telling me what you think! I thrive on feedback!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: Chapter 13 is here, in which people chat a lot, and the SI tries to reach out to a couple of folks that Joffrey tormented long before the SI arrived)**

It was a bit past lunch when Cersei barged her way into Tyrion's quarters much the same way she'd entered Joffrey's just a bit earlier. Tyrion was preparing his belongings for the trip north, and had a few thick coats on the bed so he could choose which to take with him. He blinked and looked up as Cersei entered, frowning as she pointed an accusatory finger at him and hissed out.

"You, this is your fault you little abomination."

She spat at Tyrion as she stalked forward. He narrowed his eyes and raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"And what pray tell Sister, is my fault this time? What have I done to earn such a wonderful visit from you?"

Cersei stopped only a few feet away from Tyrion, using her height to tower over him as she sneered down at her little brother.

"Joffrey. You've corrupted him somehow, I know you have. He's completely changed since he took the crown."

Tyrion blinked at that before raising an eyebrow.

"While I don't disagree with that, you cannot exactly blame me can you? Or have you forgotten that I split from you all to visit the Wall when you left Winterfell? From the rumors going around, your son has been acting strangely for far longer than I've been back in King's Landing for."

Tyrion turned back to his packing, even as most of the anger melted from Cersei. Of course she knew he was right. It didn't help though, she needed someone to blame it on. And there was truly no one else she could even talk about this with now. She frowned as she realized something.

"Why are you packing, you can't just leave, you're Master of Coin."

Tyrion blinked at that and turned back to Cersei.

"I suppose you are somewhat out of the loop now that you're no longer Queen Regent or allowed in small council meetings. My position as Master of Coin was always temporary. Your son intends to convince a representative from the Iron Bank of Baavros to take up the role, so that he may start expunging the debt your husband managed to accumulate during his admittedly poor reign."

Cersei processed this quickly enough, before continuing the interrogation.

"That still doesn't explain where you're going now."

Tyrion sighed and gave up on attempting to pack for the moment, so that he could answer his sister and hopefully get her to go away as fast as possible.

"Our King has ordered me back to the North, as soon as this Iron Bank representative has arrived. He wishes for me to be the Royal Liaison between the Iron Throne and Robb Stark."

Cersei frowned severely at that.

"That makes no sense. Why would he send you? You'll probably just ruin everything."

Tyrion couldn't help but roll his eyes at the lovely amount of trust his sister was displaying.

"Perhaps that's why he's sending me, to watch me fail."

Cersei just scowled in response, shaking her head.

"And then he's dismissed Jaime from the Kingsguard as well, sending him to Casterly Rock. Why is he making these decisions without my counsel? He used to listen to me…"

Tyrion froze at that, processing what those words meant while ignoring the whining tone in his sister's voice. It would mean… his inheritance was no longer his inheritance. After a long moment he swallowed heavily.

"I'm sure father had a hand in making that happen. I wonder if he had to offer Joffrey anything to make it happen, or if Joffrey jumped at the opportunity to bugger me."

Cersei shook her head as she paced around Tyrion's quarters.

"That's just it, Jaime told me himself that he was there when Joffrey met with Tywin. Joffrey suggested the whole thing, it was his plan. Jaime said father is happy, but that he was also just as shocked as Jaime when Joffrey suggested it."

Tyrion frowned at that, the knowledge that Joffrey was responsible…

"Your son is becoming quite the enigma sister. I almost miss the cruel stupid Joffrey. At least I could relatively predict when he was going to be cruel, stupid, or both. This new King of ours gives me more of a headache than he ever did as a Prince."

That prompted a sneer from Cersei and a venomous reply.

"Do not talk about my son like that."

Tyrion merely waved her off though before responding.

"Do you know he's somehow influenced the Stark girl the same way? Within five minutes of being introduced to her new handmaiden, she had the girl stripping for the sole purpose of pleasuring her. When Joffrey found them together, he wasn't even upset. He ended up partaking, the two of them enjoying the Handmaiden's body until they were satisfied, before sending her off to clean up."

Cersei was so shocked by that admission that she let it slip before she could even think on what she was saying.

"They invited me to share their bed this morning."

She murmured, even as she found herself collapsing into a nearby chair. Of course, a moment later she realized what she'd said and her eyes snapped up to connect with Tyrion's as he turned to fully face her again, his own gaze incredulous. After a moment he of course rejoined the conversation with a witty remark.

"And did you say yes?"

Cersei snarled, standing once more to gain the ability to look down on him as she pointed a finger at him again.

"How dare you, I-"

Tyrion smirked and saw a way to easily get her to leave the room, cutting her off and going for the throat.

"Well if the rumors are true, the saying about the apple and the tree seems so very apt here."

Cersei gaped, as she processed that he was talking about her and Jaime, and a moment later she gave an inarticulate cry of rage and stormed out of Tyrion's quarters. Tyrion just shook his head at the insanity of his family and went back to packing. Regardless of this new Joffrey, his King had ordered him and he would obey. He couldn't begin to know why Joffrey had decided to let him take Shae with him, but he wasn't going to reject that gift. He would go north with Shae, and do as his King willed.

**Scene Change (Back to SI!Joffrey's point of view)**

After Sansa and I slept half the morning away, and then made the kitchens deliver our meals to us in bed, I reluctantly separated from her and went in search of my brother and sister. I found them both in a room with a tutor and smiled as I watched them for a several silent minutes.

Tommen and Myrcella were two of the brighter lights in Westeros I had to admit. Despite their unfortunate parentage, despite their unfortunate brother, these were two innocent souls who had grown up to be relatively decent teenagers in the show. They would more than likely grow to be decent adults as well. Though I had to admit, they both looked older than I expected. Tommen didn't seem to be around ten as I had thought he was at the end of Season One, but closer to thirteen or fourteen. Myrcella as well, was a fastly approaching womanhood from what I could see, she looked to be closer to fifteen or sixteen, not the preteen I had been expecting this early on in the show.

Eventually the tutor recognized me first, considering my siblings had their backs to me. He immediately apologized for not seeing me sooner, bowing profusely even as Tommen and Myrcella reacted. I was a bit surprised as they both stood and turned as one, bowing to me before standing quite close to one another. Presenting a united front against my tyranny it would seem. I smiled as I looked to the tutor.

"I wish to spend time with my siblings. I'm sure that one day of missed lessons won't harm their learning overly much."

The tutor bowed again, definitely not willing to argue with the King, before fleeing the room. Tommen and Myrcella stared at me with a combination of weariness and fear, but they also had much more steel in them then I was expecting. Probably had to do with the unexpected change in their ages. I moved further into the room, settling myself into the tutor's chair and lounging back as I gestured for them both to sit. They did so, but remaining silent. There was distrust in their eyes as I looked at them. I sighed, and began to speak.

"I'm sorry."

I say as earnestly as I can. It's definitely not what they expect, going by their incredulous faces. Tommen is the one who responds.

"What?"

I smile and explain.

"I am sorry. I have tormented the two of you. I have been needlessly cruel and violent. As a Prince, I was spoiled and stupid to an absurd degree. I could argue that our mother let me get away with too much, left me to grow spoiled and pampered as the heir. It also did not help that our father was a drunkard. But I will not use these as excuses. You have both grown up to be amazing children, despite your circumstances, while I have failed to be a good elder brother in every way that matters."

They are silent for quite some time, and it's obvious they have no idea how to respond. Finally it's Myrcella who speaks up.

"We aren't exactly children anymore Joffrey."

And her tone is icy, unforgiving. About what I expected. I sighed and nodded.

"No, I suppose you aren't. I expect you will both be amazing adults as well though."

They are silent again, and I can tell by looking at them that if they are ever going to trust me again, it's going to be quite a far way off. I get to the next bit I need to discuss with them.

"I want you both to know, the Joffrey you remember is gone. I've had to do a lot of growing up with father dead. I'm not the same boy who tormented the two of you, and that boy will never come back again. And while I am now King, I hope to always be a good brother to the two of you, before being your King. To that end, the Tyrells are coming back into the fold soon."

Here, Myrcella pursed her lips together before replying.

"They… joined Renly right? Why would they betray him for us?"

I blinked, before chuckling.

"I guess you haven't been told yet, but I have no intention of keeping things from either of you. Always feel free to ask me anything. Renly Baratheon, our Uncle, is dead. Stannis has gotten into bed with a demonworshipper, and according to reliable sources, used dark magic to assassinate Renly in the middle of his war camp. Grandfather leaves soon to join our armies in bringing Stannis to justice."

My siblings look shocked, but surprisingly not disbelieving. They actually trust me when I tell them this, and I wonder if it's because of how earnest I'm trying to be, or perhaps that they aren't older than me and convinced they know more than I do like so many people I have to chat with everday. Once again though, it's Myrcella who responds, catching on a bit quicker than Tommen, or perhaps just more inclined to question me than he is.

"What do the Tyrells have to do with us though?"

I smile at that, looking to Tommen and catching his gaze before replying to the two of them.

"Because, if you are both accepting, I hope to marry the two of you to the Tyrell's. Tommen, you would marry Margery Tyrell, while Myrcella, you would marry Ser Loras, the Tyrell Heir."

Tommen blinked at the idea, but Myrcella frowned severely. It reminded me of the looks Cersei had given me a few times since I'd arrived in this world. Myrcella was sharper than I gave her credit for as she replied, I'd honestly expected a bit of joy at the idea of marrying the beloved Knight of the Flowers.

"You would sell us off like cattle."

She accused of me, her tone quite venomous. I sighed and shook my head.

"No dear sister, I hope to force the Tyrells to tie themselves to us, so that they may never leave the fold again. And you must listen more closely to my wording. Neither marriage will go ahead until both of you meet your prospective wife and husband. I would have both of you meet with them, get to know them, talk with them. You will each have a week of time, before I ask if you wish to marry them or not."

The two of them are looking at me suspiciously, so I continue.

"I will not force either of you into this. If it is your desire to never marry, I will go as far to make sure it never happens, so long as I live. You can ask me for anything, and I will do everything within my considerable power to provide for you. You are my family, my blood. All I ask is this one thing. Meet with the Tyrell heirs at least once. If you like them, continue to meet with them. If you think you can love them, tell me you will marry them. If not, then it matters not. Do you both understand?"

They are still staring at me wearily, but they do eventually both nod, Myrcella nodding first, with Tommen following her lead. With a sigh and a smile I stand.

"Good. With that over with, it seems you two now have a free day to yourselves. Enjoy it."

With one last nod to the both of them, I exit the room and leave them to their own devices. The first step in what was hopefully the right direction. Given how Margery and Loras Tyrell were from what I remembered of the show, I figured Tommen and Myrcella would both like my choices for them.

**(A/N: If you got this far, consider leaving a review for me telling me what you think! I thrive on feedback!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N: Here's Chapter 14, an impressive 3k words. Dunno if this will be the new norm or not, but I am proud of myself. Hope you enjoy.)**

When the representative from the Iron Bank finally arrived, Tyrion, Jaime, and Tywin had all already departed. In the end, Kevan as acting Hand of the King was the one who met the banker at the docks, and brought him to the palace to meet with me. I awaited him in the throne room, sitting upon the as ever uncomfortable Iron Throne. My Queen was lucky in that regard, she got a nice cushiony chair to sit upon, right beside me.

Into the hall walked Kevan, while behind him came Tycho Nestoris, who I recognized from the show. Huh, I was surprised he'd come. I guess he HAD gone to the Wall to find Stannis in the books, so maybe he was just some sort of important liaison between important people and the bank. I smiled as they approached. Before Kevan could introduce him I stood and spread my arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Tycho Nestoris of the Iron Bank of Braavos, I am pleased to welcome you to King's Landing."

Kevan stepped to the side when it became clear introductions wouldn't be necessary, and Tycho stepped forward, an eyebrow raised as he bowed to me. I smiled at him and sat back down, careful of the pointy pieces of my annoying throne.

"King Joffrey Baratheon. I was not aware that my name preceded me, but it is good that we do not have to waste time with introductions. It is so very inefficient."

I chuckled even as a few members of court murmured to one.

"I agree Banker Nestoris. I find it best to get to the heart of matters as quickly as possible. I've called you here to discuss the debt of my late father."

The aforementioned banker raises both eyebrows now, seeming to think he's caught onto my game.

"The Iron Bank of Braavos considers it the Crown's debt Your Grace, not Robert Baratheon's."

Straight and to the point… I rather like this man, though the murmuring from the court is just growing as I grin at that statement.

"Of course. And it is my greatest desire to see that debt paid back in full. As you undoubtedly know, we in Westeros have had to deal with a bit of an upheaval since my father's death, as traitors have attempted to put their plans in motion to remove me from my throne. But those traitors are almost all dealt with now. The only one still living is Stannis Baratheon, and on that front Lord Tywin Lannister has promised me in his head soon enough."

Tycho seems slightly surprised, but also pleased by my admission that Robert's debt is my debt, as well as my desire to pay it off.

"Indeed, the Iron Bank understands the costs of wars and battles. Luckily, this one has been quite short. But I hope that is not all you've asked me here for Your Grace. We would have understood this excuse, if you had just sent it by letter. But you said you wished for someone of the Iron Bank to come to Westeros to discuss the debt."

His eyes shift to Sansa for a moment, and I know what he's leaving unsaid. How could I not? If I had not brought the Starks to heel, this war would have been much longer, and far more costly. I nod in agreement.

"Yes, I did. I am a young King, and I find myself beholden to your bank. I see no reason why we cannot change the terms of our relationship, in a way that suits both of us. I wish to offer you, or someone else from the Iron Bank a small council seat, Master of Coin to be exact. I also would be amicable to the idea of the Iron Bank of Braavos opening an Iron Bank of Westeros. It is time for Westeros to learn the value of numbers and efficiency, don't you agree Banker Nestoris?"

Ah, now it seems I've finally caused Tycho to stumble. He's shocked, and rightfully so. If I understand correctly, I am giving the Iron Bank a great opportunity here. I think. Though the way I figure it, they could try to use it against me, but when the White Walkers invade, it's going to be humanity vs. ice zombies. And if they come after me after we fend off the apocalypse, well the Lannister saying "A Lannister always pays his debts." Came to mind. It did go both ways after all. I blink out of my own thoughts, almost missing his reply.

"I would need to send a message back to Braavos Your Grace. I am not empowered to accept such an offer."

I smile and nod, motioning for him to leave if he must.

"Of course, of course. Please, do so Banker Nestoris. And if it pleases you, feel free to tell them I suggest you for the position of Master of Coin, if they accept. We've only just met, but already I get the feeling you are an intelligent and trustworthy man. Thank you for coming all this way to hear my proposal. I hope neither you or the Bank feel your time is wasted."

He bows one last time at those parting words, and leaves the throne room. Things continue on for a little while, as the daily drudgery is brought up and what not. Eventually though, court is ended and I finally get my ass off that aggravating Iron Throne. Sansa and I head to a dining room where we find Tommen and Myrcella, to enjoy a nice lunch with the two of them.

Sansa makes small talk with Myrcella, while I chat with Tommen, but both of them are rather withdrawn, almost introspective. So I bring up what we spoke of earlier.

"Have you two thought about what you might ask for from me? I did say anything within my power."

Myrcella didn't even look me in the eye, just shaking her head in response. Tommen on the other hand looked at me with a sparkle in his eye.

"May I spend the rest of the day riding and practicing my swordfighting? I'll take Ser Arys along with me!"

I raise an eyebrow at that, smiling all the while. Using the King to get out of lessons. My brother had a mischievous streak to him it seemed. Chuckling, I found myself nodding much to his delight.

"Very well, I will call for Ser Arys. You have my blessing brother. That said, your lessons are important. Today you may ride and fight, tomorrow you must sit and listen to all your tutor tries to teach you. Do we have a deal?"

Tommen nods with the put out expression of a teenager. I chuckle again before standing, having finished my lunch.

"I think after that lovely meeting with Banker Nestoris, I've earned a nap. Sansa my Queen, would you like to join me?"

Sansa looked up from where she was chatting with Myrcella with a conflicted expression on her face.

"Actually, Myrcella and I were just talking about spending the rest of the day together."

I smile and nod.

"Then do so, I'm glad to see the two of you enjoy each other's company. We are all family now after all."

With those parting words I leave the dining room after sending a messenger to Ser Arys to meet with Tommen when he'd finished his meal. I headed back to my own rooms, I was feeling a bit tired after all, and sore from sitting on that stupid throne for hours. When I got to my bedchamber however, I found my mother waiting for me. The expression on her face was not one I'd seen before as she caught sight of me in the door way.

I frowned and stepped into the room.

"Mother, what are you doing here?"

Instead of responding vocally, she stepped up to me, placed her hands on my cheeks, and kissed me deeply, most certainly not motherly. After a moment I find myself slipping my hands onto her waist in a very unsonly manner, before a moment after that I push her away, still frowning. Her eyes are wide and her lips are flushed, her face heated.

"Mother, what is this?"

She immediately tries to regroup.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it Joff? I am not a fool, everything you've done, the way you've isolated me, torn me down, humiliated and proved your will over mine… sending Lancel away, Jaime away… you want me don't you?"

I was surprised by her tone, the defeat mixed with lust that filled her entire being. I hadn't expected this quite yet, her being so ready to submit to me. But it seemed my work at making sure she got no relief from any lover for several weeks now had paid off. Cersei was acting the part of a wanton slut right in front of me. I pushed her away, smiling as I stepped over to the bed and began to strip.

"I won't deny anything Mother, but I am admittedly surprised to find you here."

Cersei seems to take a moment to steady herself, before speaking with a much firmer tone.

"You haven't left me much choice my King. I am tired of being alone and you have made it obvious what you want."

I grin at that as I turn to look at her.

"I suppose I have. But then, why are you not naked yet?"

She flinches a bit at my bluntness, even as her eyes are drawn down my own naked body, to my cock. After a moment her hands come up mechanically and she undoes the ties holding her garments together, before stripping out of them as they fall in a pool at her feet. Soon enough Cersei Lannister, former Queen, stands before me naked. She can't look me in the eye now though as I step up to her, my hands caressing her sides before running my fingertips over her breasts. They've held up well despite three children.

"Oh mother, you cannot begin to understand how happy I am that you've finally come to me. I've hated having to push you away, but you had to learn your place. You understand that now, don't you?"

I don't bother letting her respond, one hand grabbing hold of that beautiful mane of blonde hair and pulling her in for a kiss more demanding than the one she'd tried to open with. She didn't struggle, relaxing into my grip as my other hand went to the small of her back, pulling her against me and then slipping down to knead her ass roughly. She shivers once but I find her mouth to be compliant as I forced my tongue into it. She was perfectly submissive, just the way I liked it.

Reaching for a moment, I grabbed one of her wrists and placed her hand on my hardening prick. She quickly got to work, stroking me up and down as we kissed and embraced. I let out a pleased sigh against her lips, there's something to be said about an experienced woman. Eventually I pulled back though and looked into her eyes.

"Kneel."

Was all I ordered, and after a moment, she did so, slowly sinking to her knees, her eyes never leaving mine as her other hand joins her first on my cock, and she presses her lips along the length of my shaft. It's obvious she has experience in this, as she practically worships my cock, her hands and mouth and tongue… I grunt in pleasure, my hand in her hair tightens as she takes the head in her mouth and suckles at it, her tongue swirling around it.

"Good, very good."

I murmur to her as she works herself further down my shaft, hands stroking what she can't fit in her mouth, eyes staring up at me with smoky lust. It seemed she was enjoying herself and I grinned cockily down at her, even as I felt myself reaching my peak.

"Here is comes mother. Drink."

Is all the warning I give her, though I don't force myself down her throat, merely letting her seal her lips around my cock, as I grunt and release a load of my seed into her waiting mouth. I watch as she swallows it all down dutifully, and smile, petting her hair gently as she does so. After she's done swallowing she even takes the time to swirl her tongue up and down my cock, cleaning it before letting the softening length fall from her mouth. After, she looks up at me, waiting for further orders.

"On the bed now Mother. I want you on your back pleasuring yourself. Don't disappoint."

She does so, getting off her knees and moving to the bed with a sway that draws my attention to her shapely ass. She settles onto the bed and looks at me with that same sultry lustful look she had when she had my cock in her mouth, one hand moving to her breast to play with the nipple, while the other moved between her spread legs and rubbed against her visibly wet slit. I watched with a slight smile as she did so, my hand stroking my soft length, waiting to get a second wind.

As I did so she really went at it, slipping one, than two, than three fingers into her cunt, letting out moans and cries of pleasure as her thumb rubbed at her clit. She certainly seemed to know how to please herself, and I stepped closer to the bed as her head tilted back and her eyes closed, letting out a low moan that grew into a shriek of pleasure as she forced herself to climax. By that point, I was already half-mast again, and more than ready.

With a grin I crept onto the bed as she was still recovering, and grabbed her by the hips. Her eyes opened upon feeling my hands on her, but I was already flipping her onto her front. She let out a startled yelp, before seeming to understand what I wanted and pushed her hips up, shifting her ass back and forth before me as she rested her head against the pillows. I grinned and grabbed her hips with one hand, while the other gripped my cock and directed it towards her sopping wet entrance. I wasted no time in thrusting in, causing Cersei to let out a moan of pleasure.

Leaning in I grab her hair like the reins of a horse, pulling her head back so I can nibble at her ear and whisper to her.

"How does it feel mother, having your own son deep inside of you? You horny slut, you're loving this. Maybe next time I should invite Tommen along, so he can see what a fucking whore you are, and partake."

She shuddered, and it was clear she couldn't decide whether to be disgusted or excited, as her hips moved back against my crotch in a clearly needy gesture.

"J-joffrey, P-please…"

I chuckle, still holding her hair, still not moving inside of her.

"Please what mother? You're going to have to beg for it. We both know you want it."

Letting out a low defeated groan, Cersei collapses even further in defeat, before I hear her murmur.

"Please, just fuck me."

"What was that mother? You'll need to be louder."

"PLEASE! FUCK ME! Fuck your whore of a mother! Fuck your wanton slut!"

She finally screams out, causing me to laugh and begin to truly thrust in and out of her surprisingly tight insides. I loved the way she seemed able to work the muscles, the way she clung tightly to my cock every time I pulled out, but was as inviting as ever every time I pushed in. Sex with Cersei Lannister was everything I expected it to be, as I leaned over her further, hands moving under her to encircle her breasts now, kneading and mauling and abusing the tit flesh while I fucked her harder and harder.

Eventually she began to grow too loud, and I was forced to place a hand over her mouth while I fucked her, her screams of pleasure having to be muffled to keep the entire palace from hearing us. I was gasping now from exertion, fucking her finally, after so long, it was heavenly. It was all I could do to hold myself back from the brink, but eventually even I could not continue and I grunted as I pulled free of her amazing insides, and coated her back with the largest load of cum I'd ever seen come from my dick.

I blinked as she collapsed onto the bed face first, panting heavily, her hands moving under her to once more pleasure herself. A few moments later her entire body shuddered again, as she hit one final orgasm, before just lying there panting. I grinned and ended the encounter with a harsh slap to her exposed ass.

"Alright mother, up with you. You're lucky I have a bath in my quarters. Go clean yourself up and leave. Sansa is spending the day with Myrcella, and it would be rather… awkward, if she was to bring her back here before you were gone. I'm glad you've finally come to your senses mother. We'll grow much closer from this."

My words eventually worm their way through Cersei's pleasured mind, and she slowly picks herself up off the bed, limping a bit on her way to the bathroom. Looks like she won't be walking straight for a bit. I grin and toss her clothing after her, before laying back on my own bed. I'll get dressed soon enough, but for now I just wish to luxuriate in the bed that I just fucked the woman who gave me birth upon. Nothing could ruin this for me, absolutely nothing.

**(A/N: Poor poor Cersei, seems she couldn't last forever in isolation. If you've gotten this far, consider leaving me a review to tell me what you think, I thrive on feedback!**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: Chapter Fifteen, a long awaited moment for many people! Daenerys Targaryen Enters the Story. Hope you guys enjoy.)**

That night when Sansa came to bed after spending the day with Myrcella, I told her what had happened with Cersei. She was elated that my mother had finally come around to our way of thinking. So elated that she ended up mounting my cock halfway through me telling her what I did to Cersei in excruciating detail, bouncing up and down on my length and shuddering in orgasm after orgasm as she imagined the experience.

Sansa was understanding when I explained the need to ease his mother into things. Sansa would get to have her fun soon enough, but for the moment she needed to wait. Cersei had to be allowed to think she was managing to manipulate her son for the moment using her body. If I suddenly started sharing her with Sansa, my mother would realize all too quickly just how far she'd fallen. And if she wasn't ready for that epiphany when it came, well things might take a turn for the worse. Best to ease her into it.

The next week passed rather casually. Word reached us that Tywin had joined up with the combined armies of the Iron Throne, and was preparing to execute a plan that would supposedly end the threat Stannis posed once and for all. Tycho also got a response from the Iron Bank within a few days. He was officially our Master of Coin, and the Iron Bank of Braavos was sending more ships to prepare for building a new establishment in King's Landing, that would hopefully spread further once it was entrenched.

At the same time I made sure that Tycho was given the records for everything the Crown had managed to seize of Peter Baelish's assets after his execution. All in all, we'd managed to find five hundred thousand gold dragons to put towards the debt owed to the Iron Bank. It was a start, a sizable dent in a debt of a couple million gold dragons. I was also very aware of the debt of three million gold the throne owed to the Lannisters. I wondered when Tywin would come asking for it.

Finally the day arrived when I was eating breakfast with my beautiful Queen, and a breathless runner burst into the room to deliver some very welcoming news. Ser Barristan's ship had been spotted on the horizon, and would be docked within the hour. Sansa was delighted, and I wasn't far behind her in happiness as I grinned widely and ordered the runner to make sure that Ser Barristan had a large escort, and brought his quarry directly to the throne room once the ship was docked.

Sansa and I took our time finishing breakfast before making our way to the throne room where the court was found to be packed. Even Tommen and Myrcella were there, sitting beside my mother off to the side of the Iron Throne, next to where Sansa would sit beside me. We settled ourselves into our seats, and Sansa whiled away the time by making small talk with Myrcella and a withdrawn Cersei, while I sat upon my uncomfortable throne staring at the large doors that barred the entrance to the court, nibbling at the edge of my thumb in a very unkingly manner.

Suddenly, the doors opened, and in walked Ser Barristan Selmy in all his glory, his Kingsguard armor as pristine as ever as he strode forward. Behind him came Daenerys Targaryen in chains, and behind her was a half circle of guards making up the rear. As he got close to the Iron Throne, I slowly stood, almost disbelieving of how good things seemed to have gone. Ser Barristan stopped a few feet from the steps up to me and knelt. Daenerys did not follow suit, and neither did the guards who were behind her, watching her very carefully.

I locked eyes with the last Targaryen after drinking in every detail of her beauty, and I knew if I had a mirror, I'd find my face locked in a permanent grin. Without ever breaking my gaze with the woman in chains, I spoke.

"Rise Ser Barristan. Rise."

He did so, stepping slightly to the side so as to not disrupt my view of his prisoner, and removed his helmet so he could speak easier.

"Your Grace, I present Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. My prisoner, and yours to do with as you will."

I still don't look to him, finding myself entranced by this last Targaryen, my eyes studying every line of her face. She's an arousing mixture of defiant and beaten, unbroken, yet bent by recent loss. The last month had not been kind to her. Finally, finally I break my gaze from her and look to my Kingsguard's Lord Commander. It would not do to ignore him after what he'd done for me.

"Ser Barristan Selmy. I would say you have succeeded beyond my wildest dreams, but I always knew you would not fail this task. You are after all the Lord Commander of my Kingsguard, and the strongest sword in all of the Seven Kingdoms. But regardless, you have earned my eternal favor, for ending this threat. Ask anything of me, and you shall have it so long as it is within my power."

Ser Barristan bows his head in acknowledgement before responding.

"Your Grace, I am oathbound to serve you till the end of my days. Your thanks are not necessary. All I wish is to return to my place as Lord Commander, so that I may continue to protect you and your family."

I grin widely, expecting that answer. Nothing better than offering anything to a man as bound to his word and loyal as Ser Barristan. He would ask for nothing else besides what he already had.

"Than do so with pride Lord Commander."

I gesture and he bows his head once more before stepping further back. I turn my attention back to Daenerys, who it seemed was taking the time I was spending talking to Ser Barristan to glance around the court, perhaps looking for allies. I noticed she was avoiding looking towards Sansa, even as her attention focused back on me. I couldn't help smile at the idea of what she may have seen on Sansa's face when she locked eyes with my Queen.

"Daenerys Targaryen. This is your first time in King's Landing, isn't it? In fact, this is your first time on Westeros. I welcome you to my Seven Kingdoms."

I see something flash in her eyes at my barbed words, even as I spread my hands invitingly. Finally, she speaks, and I can't help but melt a bit inside at her voice. God it's just like in the show!

"I do not recognize your claim to my throne. You had this traitorous cur seek me out, I assume so that you could have me executed yourself. Enough of the pleasantries Joffrey Baratheon, Son of the Usurper. You may kill me, but know that I go to my death with my head held high."

The court murmurs angrily at that, but I laugh it off, just shaking my head before responding.

"I see you have misunderstood my intentions. I have no desires for your head. I am not my father, nor my grandfather, just as you are not your father. I will not have innocents butchered for the crime of sharing blood with evil. No Daenerys Targaryen, I had you brought here to preserve the House Targaryen. I've heard such terrible rumors from across the Narrow Sea. Your brother's actions in particular sound like they were more questionable. And when news of his death reached us, I knew it was time to bring you home.

You will not die here my Lady. You are hereby named a Ward of the Throne. We will care for you, and make sure you are properly reintregated into Westerosi Life. I know that most of your life has seemed a nightmare, living amongst the barbaric people of the free cities. But you are home now, and the Iron Throne welcomes House Targaryen back into the fold."

Daenerys is gaping openly at my words, whether at the shock of realizing she is not going to be killed, the shock of realizing we've effectively taken her prisoner to keep as some sort of trophy to parade around, or just at the sheer audacity of my words, I use the opportunity for what it is and smile.

"Lady Daenerys is clearly tired from her long trip. Lord Kevan, would you please take the Lady to the rooms prepared for her."

The Acting Hand of the King bows to me and does as I say, the guards that have come with Daenerys crowding her along as he leads them and her from the Hall. I sit down with that same wide grin I'm not sure has left my face since I laid eyes on the last Targaryen, and instantly feel Sansa's hand on mine. I glance to her to find her smiling just as happily. It seems we're both pleased with the long awaited arrival of our pet.

Which of course meant something bad had to happen to ruin it. Before I could dismiss court for the day, so that Sansa and I could go welcome our new Ward properly, the doors to the throne room burst open once more, and in ran a messenger who looked a combination of sweaty, pale, and scared for his life. A disgusting combination to say the least. I frowned down at him with as much disdain as I could muster. This had better be important.

"What is it?"

I ask, when he stops right in the middle of the hall to catch his breath. Eventually he straightens, and gives his message.

"Your Grace, news from your armies facing off against the traitor Stannis. It's… its Lord Tywin Your Grace. He's dead."

My eyes widen as the court explodes with noise, and beside me I hear the women of my family make shocked noises. I find myself standing from my throne as I respond.

"What?! How? How did this happen?!"

I was shocked, angered, appalled. I had been depending on Tywin Lannister quite a lot since arriving in this world. He was tied to me as bloodkin, obligated to help me in every way he could, and a wise and strong leader. Frankly, I'd been hitching a piggyback ride from him since he arrived in King's Landing, and I was pretty sure we'd both known it. I collapsed back into the Iron Throne in a state of shock, even as I half-listened as the man explained my Grandfather's death.

Apparently Tywin had been being as brilliant as ever. With my blessings, he'd been able to send our armies at an increased march along the Southern Coast of Blackwater Bay, and get his forces set up at Stonedance long before Stannis had managed to get the armies he'd stolen from Renly after murdering him back to Dragonstone. Because of this, when Stannis' forces came upon Massey's Hook, Tywin had been waiting for him.

Everything had looked wonderful, Tywin's armies lying in ambush with hastily constructed trebuchets set up along the cliffs of Stonedance. It was the perfect plan, and when Stannis' ships had come into view, Tywin had given the order to sink them, one by one. Boulders the size of men had been flung, arrows alit with fire had been shot, and it had seemed like another feather in my Grandfather's cap, a resounding victory.

Only, shortly after the barrage began, men spoke of a shadow that flitted through camp, and the guards at Tywin's tent gave a far more accurate description. A shadow creature with Stannis Baratheon's face had moved passed all physical defenses to stab my dear Grandfather right through the heart. Unfortunately for Stannis, Tywin's last orders had already been given. The trebuchets and archers did not let up, and Stannis' fleet sank boat by boat, even as Tywin Lannister's blood began to cool. This was where I interrupted the messenger.

"And what of Stannis? What of the traitor?"

I asked heatedly, fists clenched in anger.

"H-he was found washed ashore after the ambush Your Grace. He was beheaded as you ordered and his remains are being brought to King's Landing now."

I smiled grimly at that. I'd traded Tywin for a Would-Be King it seemed, but even still I could not help feel like I'd come out with the short end of that trade off. And then I thought of something else.

"And the Red Priestess?"

The messenger's news left me conflicted when he replied to this question.

"She was found with the traitor alive Your Grace. She surrendered to our men, and per your orders is being transported to the capitol along with the traitor's remains."

I consider for a long moment, contemplating just what that means for me, what I should do in this situation before finally standing and and pointing at the messenger

"Court is dismissed. You, come with me. I have a letter to dictate."

Once I am alone and the man before me is supplied with paper and quill, I begin to speak.

"Tell our forces that the Red Priestess IS to be transported to the capitol, but not to be trusted, she is a high risk prisoner. She should be stripped of all belongings and put in chains and a cage at all times. The guard on her is to be changed every four hours, and if any man sees her growing visibly pregnant, her throat is to be cut. I also want it made sure that this proclamation is read to her as well, so she knows not to test her limits. Is that all clear?"

The messenger nods, having written as I spoke. I took the letter from him and read it over myself before smiling and handing it back.

"Perfect. I want this sent immediately. They should arrive within the week, and we shall see this Red Priestess who has murdered a traitorous Uncle and a loyal Grandfather."

The messenger bows again and departs. I find myself heading back to my rooms, only to find them empty. I was surprised for around half a second, before rolling my eyes and leaving the royal bedroom to move down the hall to a set of rooms specially prepared for a certain guest over the past two months on my orders. Outside stood two members of the Kingsguard, and I cocked an eyebrow at them both.

"I assume I will find my Queen inside?"

They nodded and one responded.

"The prisoner was restrained, and the Queen ordered us to stay outside."

He clearly was trying to excuse their behavior but I just chuckled and shook my head before going to the door.

"Do not worry, you followed the orders of your Queen, I am not mad. Continue to stand guard, I shall check on our Queen and Ward."

And with that I slipped inside the room quickly, closing the heavier than usual door behind me with a satisfying clang. Immediately the sound of loud moans assaulted my ears, and I grinned, pleased that the investment in making a sound proof room had worked it seemed. As I stepped further into the room the bed came into view, and upon it I found my wife and my latest prize. Sansa had Daenerys tied to the bed, and I had to wonder for a moment if she'd had the Kingsguard do that before ordering them out.

Daenerys was naked, showing off that beautiful body that I was pretty sure was what really made her one of the most liked characters on the show, and she was spread eagle on the bed, her ankles and wrists tied to the four bedposts that made up its corners. Sansa had stripped down as well, and was leaning over the last Targaryen, her mouth on one of her breasts and her hand inbetween Dany's legs. I smile as I walk further in, into Daenerys' line of view. Her eyes fly open widely at the sight of me, but the gag in her mouth makes it hard for her to do anything but let out muffled shrieks of displeasure.

This still gets Sansa's attention, and she raises her head to look at where her bedmate's eyes are looking. She gives me a sultry smile as she sees me, and I just chuckle and shake my head in response.

"Sansa darling, you just can't help yourself can you? We had a plan didn't we? A whole thing, we've talked about it for months now."

Sansa had the grace to look just a bit contrite before grinning impishly.

"Yes but Joff, that plan was boooring. This is much fun. And Dany here is much more receptive to my touch than you said she'd be."

I raised an eyebrow at that as I walk closer to the bed, standing near the head so that I was beside Daenerys' head, her eyes never left me, as she stared at me with a mixture of terror and arousal. It seemed Sansa was right, she was making the girl's body enjoy her touches. I sighed and leaned down to pull the gag from Daenerys' mouth. She coughed and sputtered a bit before talking, sounding much more timid than earlier in the court, but still with some of that defiance I absolutely loved.

"Y-you said I was to be the Throne's Ward. You give me these rooms instead of putting me in a cell. And then your Queen d-does this. W-what is this?!"

She lets out a yelp as Sansa just grins and goes back to her earlier work, her fingers pistoning in and out of Dany's wet slit, leaving her spread thighs slick with juices. I grin and answer her.

"Well it seems to me that she's fingering you my dear. Quite successfully too, you're enjoying it aren't you?"

Daenerys proceeded to close her eyes tightly and shake her head back and forth as she denied my accusation. Sansa rolled her eyes in reply, smirking evilly.

"Don't worry love, I've already established that her upper lips lie. It's the lower set that tell the truth, she gushes like a blushing virgin. But then, she's only ever had a big strong man bend her over and take her. Perhaps all she needed was a woman's touch like mine."

She punctuates this statement by finishing a gasping Daenerys off, thrusting her two fingers deep inside of the girl beneath her, and using the thumb on the same hand to flick at an engorged clit while at the same time leaning down to nip at a sensitive nipple. All of this cumulated in a screeching Dany, as her body shook and shuddered and her juices came gushing out of her sex. After that orgasm was over, Dany just lay there, almost insensate. I sighed and sat beside her head, stroking her beautiful white hair for a long moment.

"Poor girl, it seems you tired her out love."

And what I said was true, as Daenerys Targaryen, Mother of Dragons barely struggled against my petting hand, already half asleep from exhaustion. Sansa smirked as she stared down at the girl.

"I could wake her up for you my King. A pet should learn to always be ready when their master needs them after all."

I laugh at the idea, imagining a number of ways that Sansa could do so, but eventually I just shook my head and began to undo the restraints holding Daenerys to the bed, letting her moan slightly and curl into a ball now that her arms and legs were not stretched taut.

"No no, I think we'll ease her into things. There's always time for her to learn that lesson later. For now, she's had a long journey, suffered much hardship and heartache. Let her rest."

Sansa pouted but nodded, before moving off the bed and getting dressed. I stood as well and took in the room around me. A single large reinforced window, with metal tastefully added to the outside to keep it from being an escape route, but also to keep it from looking quite like prison bars. The rest of the room was very much bolted down so to speak, everything was nailed to the floor. There was nothing in the room that she could use to hurt herself or others. Not easily anyways.

Daenerys Targaryen did not seem like the type to contemplate suicide anyways, and I didn't intend to push her to that edge with our training plans. She would be happy in King's Landing, she would be happy with us. The King and Queen's Royal Pet Dragon. I grinned at the thought as I offered my arm to Sansa, and we exited the room together.

**(A/N: If you've gotten this far please consider leaving a review and letting me know what you think. I thrive on feedback.)**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N: This is another 3000 word chapter, but this will probably be the last one, unless something happens that makes me keep beefing them up. These last three just flowed naturally into 3000+ words.)**

With Tywin dead, Jaime inherited the Westerlands and became Lord Paramount. Kevan became Hand of the King instead of Acting Hand of the King. It was all neat and tidy, and yet I still found myself contemplating everything Tywin's death meant the next morning at breakfast. It was an extremely awkward breakfast for everyone besides Sansa and I, mostly because Daenerys was forced to attend as our new Ward, and Tommen and Myrcella had no idea how to act around her.

It probably didn't help that Daenerys was skittish as fuck after yesterday, and Sansa was as vocal and happy as usual. It didn't appear that our Targaryen Ward knew how to react after the very intimate encounter with my Queen. Sansa continually made small talk with Tommen and Myrcella, as well as trying to draw Daenerys into the conversation. I'd probably find it all much more amusing, but I was still trying to figure out what it meant to have Tywin dead. I had been depending on him for quite a bit, and his knowledge would be sorely missed.

On the plus side, his death actually moved up a couple of plans! Now I could offer Dorne the Mountain's head, and not have to worry about them demanding Tywin's head as well. Whether they'd demand other things left me a little worried though. A bridge we'd have to cross when we got there. I was suddenly shaken out of my thoughts by the fact that breakfast was ending. Sansa and Tommen were leaving to spend the day together, probably on Sansa's initiative. Myrcella was only a bit put out, but since she had gotten to spend the entire previous week with Sansa, it only seemed fair. Plus she had lessons anyways.

Which left me alone in the dining room with one Daenerys Targaryen. She looked up at me once they were all gone, that defiant spark back in her eyes. I smiled in response, and spoke before she could make whatever biting remark she had planned.

"Did you sleep well 'Dany'?"

I said, calling her by the pet name Sansa had given her yesterday, that she'd been too aroused to reject. She immediately turned scarlet, growling as she stood angrily from her seat.

"I am not a whore, to be kept for yours or your Queen's pleasure.

I stood as well, continuing to smile at her from across the table.

"Of course not. You are my Ward. My wife is just… overly affectionate. She perhaps went a little overboard in her joy that you are finally home. Finally safe from all the threats to your life."

Daenerys gaped at that, at my sheer audacity even as she circled the table towards me, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Your wife tied me down and molested and violated me yesterday."

I grinned, as she got closer and closer, and then I shot out a hand, grabbing the wrist of the arm she was holding at her side and leveraging my strength against her. She grimaced as I brought her hand up, within it clenched a metal butter knife. I sighed as I squeezed her wrist and then grabbed it from her spasming fingers. I looked at her and she looked at me and that's when her other hand came up to slap me.

I took the smack, laughing in surprise before grabbing that wrist as well and spinning her around, pushing her up against the table and pinning her there with my body, even as I held her arms crossed in front of her. I couldn't help it, I nuzzled her beautiful hair and breathed in her scent even as she struggled feebly against me. Eventually I settled for murmuring in her ear.

"Neither I nor my Queen have any intention of harming you Daenerys Stormborn. It may be hard for you to accept, but you are part of our family now."

At this point Dany had stopped struggling, giving it up for a lost cause and shivering violently as my breath hit her neck. I continued speaking when it became clear she had no words for the moment.

"The sooner you accept it, the happier you will be."

Taking hold of her wrists in one hand, I rested the open palm of my other hand on her stomach and sighed.

"I am truly sorry what happened to your child and husband. There are magics both good and evil in this world. Believe me when I say that I will do everything in my power to heal you, so that you may someday get a second chance at being a mother."

She was still silent, so I sighed and stopped pinning her down, instead locking my arm with hers and leading her from the dining room. A Kingsguard stood outside the door and I quickly motioned him over.

"Make sure that my Ward gets back to her rooms. She's had a trying morning."

I watched them leave for a long moment, before slowly smiling. Hopefully I'd given her something to think about. Sansa was supposed to have been the 'good cop' in this relationship, while I played the 'bad cop'. It was foolish of me to think that plan would survive contact with Sansa or Daenerys. At least my beautiful Queen was smart enough to realize how stupid my plan was. Perhaps this was what was truly needed. Sansa would continue to force Dany to accept her own desires, and I would continue to be the pleasant calm voice of reason.

We'd see how that plan worked in the long run. For now, I thought I might go find what Sansa and Tommen were up to. I found my way to Tommen's rooms, where a Ser Arys stood outside a closed door, eyes on the wall across from him, back ramrod straight. I smiled, patting him on the shoulder even as I slipped into the room. I wondered how much he knew, how much he could hear…

As I entered the room, I noticed it was rather quiet. I walked further into the room and found my brother and Sansa. My brother sat in a chair with his eyes closed as he bit his lip, clearly trying to keep quiet. My queen knelt between his legs, her head bobbing up and down on his cock as she sucked the horny fourteen year old off. I raised an eyebrow as I walked ever closer, careful to make the bare minimum amount of sound with my boots. Once I was only a few feet away, I cleared my throat and spoke in the most icy tone I could manage.

"And what is this?"

Tommen's eyes shot open as the poor boy jumped out of his skin. Only Sansa's hands on his chest kept him in his seat, as she slowly pulled her mouth off of his cock and turned her head to look at me with that impish grin I was swearing was becoming her signature. I kept up my furious expression as I stepped closer.

"My wife Tommen? Truly?"

His eyes were wide as he began to hyper-ventilate, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly with no sound coming out. Honestly, I thought he might be on the verge of a heart attack, so I dropped the act and grinned at him.

"Well I did say whatever you wished, did I not Tommen? And my lovely Queen is quite good at sucking cock, isn't she?"

This provoked a laugh from Sansa, before she went back to licking up and down Tommen's length seductively. Meanwhile, Tommen went from near heart attack to utterly flabbergaster, confused. Finally, he managed to speak.

"What?"

I chuckled as I stepped closer, moving to stand beside the chair he was in, and place my hand on his head, ruffling his blond hair even as he strained to keep me in his line of sight.

"I'm not mad little brother. You are after all a growing young man, and my wife is quite the beautiful young woman. It's natural to have urges."

He blinks as he takes this in, assimilating my words and trying to fit him pretty much anywhere in his world view. It didn't seem like he was doing a good job of succeeding.

"R-really?"

He finally settled on, causing me to nod and smile down at him.

"Of course, and we're brothers. There's nothing wrong with a bit of sharing between brothers. I know I wasn't the best older brother growing up Tommen. There were plenty of times where I should have shared with you that I didn't. Its only right that we begin to fix that now. Are you enjoying what my lovely Sansa is doing?"

I looked down at where Sansa was once more enthusiastically sucking my brother's cock, and then looked back to see him nodding hesistantly.

"Yes brother… it felt weird at first, but now… it feels good…"

I grin at that.

"Yes, as I said Sansa is quite good at what she does."

Before I could continue though, Tommen suddenly shuddered, and Sansa swallowed all of his length down her throat as he began to unload. I watched as Sansa swallowed every last drop with a smile on my face. When she pulled back, she wiped her lips of one last bit of white seed with a finger and sucked it clean while smiling at both of us.

"Now Tommen, thank your Queen."

I said into his ear, causing him to look at Sansa earnestly as she rose from her kneeling position.

"T-thank you my Queen."

Sansa covered her mouth and giggled, before leaning over and giving Tommen a very deep kiss on the lips. After a moment she leaned back and winked at him.

"Come now Tommen, call me Sansa. We're all family after all."

With those words she rose and made her way from the room, making sure to sway her hips like Ros had taught her as she went, drawing Tommen's gaze the entire way. I grinned and leaned in to murmur to him.

"Margaery will be just as beautiful little brother. And if you take a liking to her, she can join our family as well. But as I said before, I want you to be sure. Do not marry to make me happy, marry to make yourself happy. You should try to get to know your potential bride in an intimate way before committing to anything, don't you agree?"

Tommen's eyes are still on Sansa's swaying hips, but he nods slowly in agreement with me. I laugh and pat his shoulders one more time before moving after Sansa. I give my brother one last parting remark.

"I'm happy that we've found something we both enjoy Tommen. As royals, we sacrifice so much for the realm. It's only appropriate that we get something back."

And then I was gone, leaving my brother to contemplate all that had happened. I had an idea where my lovely wife had gone, and couldn't help but roll my eyes when I once again found myself entering Daenerys' soundproofed quarters. I'd arrived earlier this time though it seemed, as Daenerys was staring at Sansa with an unreadable look on her face, looking up from a book she'd been reading, as Sansa just grinned and began to strip.

I couldn't help it, I stayed out of both girl's line of sight instead of interjecting, wanting to see what Sansa had in mind this time. She prowled towards the other woman, now fully nude.

"I want you little dragon."

Sansa purred out, drawing ever closer to Daenerys, even as the other woman put the book down and slowly stood.

"According to your husband I am a Ward of the Throne, w-which means this behavior is i-improper."

I was surprised to hear the stutter in Daenerys' voice, to see her confidence slip as Sansa got close enough to reach up and brush a few strands of hair out of Daenerys' eyes.

"Come now, we both know how fun you had yesterday. You need more fun in your life Dany. More happiness, more pleasure."

The Last Targaryen didn't respond but also didn't resist, simply shivering as Sansa touched her, closing in and effortlessly stripping her of her clothing. I was surprised to see Daenerys not fighting back, wondering at the change in attitude as Sansa gently took hold of the girl's chin and leaned in to begin to kiss her, her other hand moving up to caress a breast. It was an undeniably sexy scene I was watching, as Sansa walked Dany backwards to the bed and pushed her onto it.

Daenerys looked up at Sansa from her position on the bed, before speaking.

"Your husband talked of healing me. I was made barren by a witch, who cursed my son and husband to their deaths."

I frowned, wondering what Daenerys was getting at, even as Sansa crept onto the bed, moving her body over her partner's and smiling sadly down at her.

"Yes, we were so horrified when we heard about that. It sounds like something Joffrey would commit to. He's such a giving man, a kind man."

Then she locked lips with Daenerys and their hands were moving over one another. Daenerys was much more active this time around, as she repaid pleasure with pleasure. Eventually though they broke off and she took the chance to speak again.

"He wants to put children in me, doesn't he? Are you not enough?"

And that's when I realized what Daenerys was doing. The cunning girl was playing along with Sansa to fish for information on what she thought my plans for her were. I almost interrupted, but stopped for a moment, wanting to know how Sansa would respond. She giggled at Daenerys' words, leaning back to answer her.

"Oh darling, if we do manage to heal you, it matters not who the father of your children is. You can choose whoever you want to take to bed. I know it hasn't come up yet, but Joffrey and I already decided that any children you are able to birth will be Targaryens. So it matters not who supplies the seed. Our King has no intention of letting your honorable House die out."

Daenerys growls at that.

"He is not my king."

Is her response, but that just gets Sansa smirking, as she moves around until her slit is situated over Daenerys' mouth, and her own mouth is inbetween Daenerys' legs. A moment later moans fill the room, and it seems that our little dragon is returning the favor this time. I just smile and slowly exit the room. It's not time yet to join the two in their fun.

Instead, I return to my rooms and call for Kevan Lannister, my new Hand of the King. Soon enough he was before me.

"My King."

He greeted me with those words and a bow, but I just waved him off.

"We are family, there's no need for formalities. With Grandfather dead, we have lost much. Stannis' death was not worth Tywin's. I hope I can count on you in these upcoming weeks. There is still much to do, even with the last would-be King dealt with."

Kevan nods in agreement before replying.

"As you say Your Grace, I am at your service."

I nod and begin to outline the ideas I have.

"The Tyrells will arrive in the next few days. I intend to marry Margaery Tyrell and Loras Tyrell to my siblings, though I want to know what Tommen and Myrcella think of them before committing to that. I also intend to make Mace Tyrell my Master of Laws, to fill the spot now that you've vacated it."

Kevan takes these words in and nods.

"I believe Tywin would have approved Your Grace, that is an excellent way to tie them to us more securely. The Tyrells are a strong source of gold and troops as well."

I smile and nod before bringing up the next bit.

"I also want you to write a letter to Dorne. Invite them to King's Landing. Whoever they send, I intend to offer the Master of Ships position. I also intend to offer them the Mountain. Make sure that's understood."

Kevan pursed his lips together at that, frowning deeply.

"Your Grace, I must advise caution. The Martells have no love for us."

I chuckled at that.

"Do not worry, I agree with you. But leaving them to plot in Dorne will do us no good. I intend to try to mend our bridges with them, and while Tywin's death is regrettable, it opens up the possibility that the Martells could finally be satisfied. And if they cannot, well, best to keep our enemies close, so as better to deal with them."

Kevan nodded once after a few moments.

"As Your Grace wishes."

I smile, pleased at the idea that Oberyn Martell might soon grace King's Landing with his presence. He would fight the Mountain once more, and we would see how he fared this time. Hopefully he wouldn't fail again. I actually liked Oberyn a bit.

"And once the Tyrells arrive, we'll discuss a proclamation concerning the Night's Watch that my Grandfather was going to help me with. I assume you'll be able to do so in his place. There are threats beyond the Wall that we must prepare to deal with."

Kevan nods again, and I marvel at just how much of a follower he is compared to Tywin. He won't be the sort of Hand Tywin was, but he'd be useful all the same.

"Very well, Your Grace."

"Good. Go ahead and leave me for now. We'll talk again soon."

As Kevan left the room I moved to the bed and lay down, just staring up at the ceiling for a while. So much going on, it was starting to feel like I was drowning now. Without Tywin, I was afraid every action I took would be a misstep. Only time would tell.

**(A/N: If you've gotten this far, consider leaving me a review letting me know what you think! I thrive on feedback!)**


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N: In which Melisandre's fate is decided.)**

Amusingly, the Red Priestess managed to make better time to King's Landing than the Tyrells. I had expected them to arrive first, but within three days I was informed that Melisandre sat in our black cells in chains. With a smile I called for the High Septon, and outlined what I wished to do. He was in agreement on how to deal with the heretical whore. His words, not mine.

On the morrow, I found myself in the same place I'd stood for Ned Stark's trial, with Sansa beside me this time. Once more, a prisoner was brought out and presented before the mob. Stripped of her red clothing, stripped of her jewelry and clearly having gone without a wash for more than a few days, The Red Priestess didn't look like much. She looked terrible to be honest.

Led up to the platform below Sansa and I, she was forced to her knees as the crowd jeered at her. I noticed she had a gag in her mouth, and raised an eyebrow even as the Grandmaester began the proceedings. He listed her crimes, the murder of Renly Baratheon and Tywin Lannister, as well as her actions in conspiring with Stannis Baratheon in an attempt to overthrow me. Eventually, the accusations were over, and I stepped forward.

"Remove her gag."

It was done by one of the guards keeping her on her knees. She swallowed convulsively a few times, and eventually I spoke again.

"What do you have to say in your defense?"

Eventually, the woman manages to raise her head and look over the crowd who was jeering at her. When she spoke though, it was with a strong voice, one that immediately quieted the crowd.

"The cold descends from the North. The dead rise and monsters not seen for thousands of years come for you and your children! Repent! You must tear down your false gods and pray to the Lord of Light! Only then will you find salvation from the Evil coming to consume everything you hold dear!"

She quiets down, and I smile.

"Is that all you have to say witch?"

She nods once, and so I gesture to the guard beside her, and her gag is returned. I look over the now silent crowd for a long moment.

"She speaks the truth."

I say, causing an uproar. Smiling, I raise my arm and the crowd quiets down once more.

"She speaks the truth as she knows it. The White Walkers, thought to be a myth, have returned. Reports from the Wall have come from the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch himself. The dead rise once more in the North. Winter is Coming."

I pause for a moment, but there is no second uproar, every member of the crowd before me staring at me with wide eyes and rapt attention. Even Melisandre has twisted to stare at me in bewilderment, clearly not sure where I'm going with this. I grin widely, even as I gesture dismissively at the kneeling Red Priestess.

"But we are READY for them! We are the Seven Kingdoms, the Andals and the First Men made one, and we are stronger than our forefathers could ever hope to be. These ice demons seek to continue a conflict they lost eight THOUSAND years ago! But we have moved beyond them, and we will destroy them as our ancestors did all those millennia ago."

The crowd is looking hopeful now, hanging off my every word. It probably helped that I'd been planning this speech for way too long, but I was still overly pleased with the effect it seemed to be having.

"The truth is, we already know their weakness."

From my belt, I pull a dagger, a very special dagger and raise it before the crowd, letting the sun glint off of the obsidian blade.

"Dragonglass! Dragonglass kills any ice demon as easy as iron kills men. This is no rare substance, for while dragons may be extinct, Dragonstone is practically teeming with this material!"

I look down at Melisandre before continuing.

"With the traitor Stannis Baratheon dead, I lay claim to all of Dragonstone. It's resources will be mined, and we will have enough dragonglass to kill a million White Walkers! All that we need now is brave men to go North and man the Wall built by Bran the Builder so very long ago.

To that end, I am making this Proclamation! Should any man above the age of sixteen wish to do so, he may go to the Wall and join the Night's Watch temporarily! Your service will be for five years, and at the end of those five years you will receive rewards equivalent to the level of dedication you showed. Gold, Land, Knighthood! All of these things can be earned by even the most common man."

I smile as I look over the crowd, before pointing my dagger at Melisandre once more.

"This woman would have you forsake your gods for hers, would have you throw yourselves into the hands of this Lord of Light, who summons shadow creatures to murder men. But you have no need for the Lord of Light's protection! The Seven have sent ME instead. Together, the Seven Kingdoms will destroy this White Walker menace and push BACK the Winter that comes for us! Because we are the Seven's Chosen! We are the Andals!"

As the crowd roars itself hoarse in approval, I step down from my little terrace, walking towards Melisandre and motioning one of the guards away. I grab her by the hair and force her to look up into my face. The combination of shock and poorly hidden fear is all too delicious.

"I'm told that your order can bring back the recently deceased."

I said quietly, only her ears hearing me over the noise of the crowd. Her eyes flick between my own and the dagger I hold in my other hand, before she swallows and speaks.

"Not ourselves. Not without preparation."

I grin at that, nodding amicably before suddenly my smile gets a whole lot darker.

"I know."

And then I swing my dagger around, and stab directly into her neck. The crowd just gets louder, as I have to drop her hair to avoid the blood spray, leaving the dagger buried deep inside of her jugular. Her body spasms and twitches uncontrollably as it falls to the floor of the platform, but eventually she stops moving, the Red Priestess is dead.

"My dagger."

I order, and one of the guards reaches down to pull it out of her neck. Wiping it off on his cloak he hands it back to me and I take it in hand, not sheathing it quite yet.

"Take the body and gather some of your fellows. Dismember it, no less than fifty separate pieces. Then, toss them out to sea at different places around the harbor. May the Ironborn's Drowned God have her."

With that I wave contemptuously at her corpse, and the guards hasten to do as I order. I look out at the crowd one more time, and they quiet quickly when they realize my attention is back on them. I speak with the same confidence, but not the same fervor as before.

"The first caravan for the Wall leaves tomorrow, along with this Proclamation, which will be spread to all corners of Westeros. The White Walkers come, and Winter approaches. But we will be ready for them, with an army of brave and courageous men. Armed with dragonglass!"

With the last word, I thrust my obsidian dagger up into the air once more, causing another roar of approval from the crowd. After a long moment I sheathe the blade and turn back to my beautiful Sansa, stepping up to offer my arm to her, and walking back into the palace with her by my side. We barely made it to our rooms before Sansa jumped me, wrapping her arms and legs around my waist and kissing me deeply. I chuckled as I caught her and returned the gesture, holding her close and walking us both to the bed. Soon enough I was on my back, and she was sitting atop me, her hands on my chest as she stared at me with smoky lust.

"You were amazing up there Joff. So sexy…"

She purred, and I grinned at her, my hands riding her dress up so I could rest them on her naked hips.

"Mmm, I was quite Kingly wasn't I? Very majestic."

Sansa nods empathetically, leaning over me and staring into my eyes.

"I want you my King. But you should invite your mother to join us."

I grinned at the thought. What the hell, sounded like fun. A message sent, and in twenty minutes, Cersei entered the room to find both of us naked, Sansa laying on the bed while I stood waiting patiently. Without a word, my mother stripped herself, setting her jaw and seeming to accept her fate. I didn't even have to order her, she came over to me where I stood and knelt before me, taking my half-mast length in one hand and sucking the head into her mouth.

Sansa watched as Cersei sucked me off, three fingers pistoning in and out of her gushing slit as she did so. Eventually, I pushed Cersei off of my now hard cock, and pointed her towards the bed. Once again she needed no instruction, moving over to the bed and crawling on, before burying her face in Sansa's sex as Sansa took a firm grip on her hair. Meanwhile, Cersei's hips rose into the air behind her, and I grinned, taking the invitation for what it was and climbing onto the bed behind her.

Thrusting deeply into my mother's cunt for the second time as she ate Sansa out, I gripped her ass with bruising force and forced muffled grunts of pleasure from her throat. That was how we spent the next few minutes, Sansa and I abusing my poor mother, while she seemed to enjoy it far more than she should have. I smirked and pressed a thumb against my poor mother's asshole, pushing in and causing her to jump and yelp, but Sansa held her in place, and soon enough Cersei calmed down.

Which of course is when I pulled my cock, covered in her love juices, from her slit, and began pushing into her ass. I was slow and careful, but even still Cersei tensed up, letting out a muffled groan at the strange sensation, even as I slowly filled her ass with my hard prick. Sansa was watching with a wide grin, probably remember the first time I'd done the same with her, always a memorable experience.

Soon enough Sansa was making Cersei focus back on eating her out, and I was thrusting slowly in and out of Cersei's virgin asshole. Seemed this was one hole Jaime had never taken the time to play with. The tight pressure around my dick was intense, and I soon found myself reaching a point of no return. I shared a look with Sansa, and she grinned, nodding before reaching under Cersei to begin molesting her nipples. I reached under Cersei to play with her clit.

A few moments later, all three of us were climaxing, myself unloading in my own mother's asshole, Sansa gushing her juices all over the former Queen Regent's face, and Cersei shuddering in orgasmic pleasure before collapsing onto the bed between us. Chuckling in satisfaction I pulled free of Cersei and moved off the bed. Sansa meanwhile pulled my mother up and held the almost comatose woman to her, nuzzling and cuddling with her.

Frankly, the scene was almost hot enough for me to want to go round two. But for now… I shook my head and smiled.

"I'm going to go get in the hot bath prepared for us. You ladies feel free to join me when you feel like you can walk again."

And with that I left the two of them in the bed and went to get myself cleaned up. Tomorrow, the Tyrells would arrive.

**(A/N: If you've gotten this far, please consider leaving a review telling me what you think. On the topic of the SI avoiding fucking Melisandre, he decided shortly after she murdered Tywin that he's better off not sticking his dick into the shadow realm.)**


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N: Mostly a filler chapter to set the stage for the next two-three chapters. Though I do find the last scene in the chapter to be a bit amusing given the connotations.)**

Once more I found myself sitting my ass upon the uncomfortable as fuck Iron Throne. Beside me sat my family, my Queen, my Siblings, and Cersei in that order. And into the Throne Room walked Mace Tyrell, Margaery Tyrell, and Loras Tyrell. I smiled as they presented themselves at the foot of my throne and knelt down, bending the knee. Once Grandmaester Pycelle had announced them I stood.

"Rise, rise. I'm happy to finally have you in King's Landing. The road must have been treacherous indeed given how long ago you all started your journey. It's good to know you all made it here safely."

All three rise, and Mace Tyrell makes some sort of response, more than likely sucking up to me, but I'm really not paying attention, my eyes are drifting over Margaery and Loras. I smile and interrupt whatever it was Mace was saying.

"Why don't we speak more privately Lord Tyrell? And while we do so, Lady Margaery and Ser Loras, I am sure you would like a tour of the Red Keep."

Here is where Tommen popped up, just as planned.

"Myrcella and I could escort them."

I turned to Tommen and smiled, even as Myrcella stood as well, regal as a sixteen year old could be.

"Thank you brother, that is much appreciated."

And with that little bit of acting completed, court was adjourned and the throne room was emptied. Loras and Margaery left with my siblings, and I and Mace Tyrell moved to a nearby solar to discuss things. After pouring myself some wine, and offering some to Lord Tyrell as well, which he accepted, I got down to business.

"I was very disappointed to hear that Highgarden had sided with my Uncle Renly. Surely you did not believe those nasty rumors that both of my uncles tried to spread."

Mace Tyrell proceeds to bluster and sweat in response.

"O-of course not Your Grace. I… well to be honest it was mostly my mother's doing. Surely you know of Lady Olenna. She just wanted Margaery to be Queen so badly…"

I raise an eyebrow at that, knowing exactly how big of a lie that was, from my preknowledge of both the books and the show. But I wasn't really surprised to hear Mace Tyrell covering his own ass.

"And do you often bow to your mother when it comes to treason Lord Tyrell?"

Mace gulped, and seemed at a loss for how to answer. I decided to save him from himself, this was getting a little sad. Putting a smile on my face, I sipped from my wine glass before continuing.

"Still, I've forgiven you and your House. I know how charismatic my Uncle could be. Out of the three Baratheon brothers, Renly was always my favorite. Despite his actions, learning of his death, and Stannis' hand in it did bring me great sorrow. The death of family is never easy, no matter what that family has done."

Mace nods along with me, agreeing profusely. I just smile and continue.

"Now though, we must move forward. You probably have not heard, since you were still on the road when I sent the Proclamation out, but the White Walkers have returned. All of Westeros is in jeopardy and I find myself unwilling to pursue grudges in such a troubling time. So here's what's going to happen Lord Tyrell. You and the Reach will contribute gold, food, and other supplies to the crown, which we will put to use as we see fit."

Mace Tyrell nods slowly.

"Only right of course, Highgarden is more than happy to contribute. White Walkers you say? Troubling, very troubling indeed."

I just smile and continue.

"Your heir also needs a bride, does he not? Ser Loras will marry my sister Myrcella. And Margaery will marry Tommen. These marriages will go a long way to showing the Seven Kingdoms that the Reach are not the traitors they think you are."

Mace Tyrell clearly isn't expecting this. I was sort of springing it on him, though I was sure Olenna and Margaery both had some inclination of my plans. But they apparently hadn't shared any rumors with the Lord before me. He gaped for a moment, opening and closing his mouth a few times before nodding vigorously.

"Of course Your Grace. That would be more than acceptable. The Tyrells and the Baratheons, united in matrimony!"

I grin.

"I'm glad you agree, and of course I need a Master of Laws for my small council. You can either send a representative, or take the seat yourself. Perhaps send Loras and Myrcella back to the Reach to keep things tidy once they've had their wedding here in King's Landing."

I can see the conflict in Mace Tyrell's face as he considers what would be best for him and him alone. Eventually he settles on asking for time to consider, and I, being the gracious King I am, give it to him. He bows low and departs and I drink down the rest of my wine glass before sitting in a chair and contemplating what would happen next.

Oberyn Martell would arrive soon, that I knew. He had shown himself to be cunning, hedonistic, and strong in the books and show. He had a deep simmering hatred hidden under his carefree façade though, and a desire for vengeance a mile long. He would come to King's Landing because I was offering him the Mountain. Only time would tell if his lust for vengeance could be sated or not. Still, he'd managed to act cordial to Tywin of all people for long enough. Hopefully Joffrey Baratheon would not provoke more scorn from him.

**(Scene Change: Tommen and Margaery)**

Tommen and Myrcella had made excuses for splitting up pretty quickly after leaving the throne room. The interesting part was how they stole away their opposite genders, instead of the ladies going one way and the men going the other. Tommen took Margaery on one route around the Keep, while a blushing Myrcella had taken Ser Loras the other way. Loras had seemed bemused, but Margaery was more understanding, smiling lightly as Tommen led her around and they filled the silence with small talk.

It seemed more and more likely to Margaery that her Grandmother had been right, and the King intended to marry his siblings to the Tyrells. She imagined that he and her father were probably discussing that right now. She had no misconceptions, she knew that the Tyrells were not negotiating from a position of strength. The Throne did not truly need them at this point, and could crush and suppress Reach if it truly wanted to, with the rest of Westeros now unified behind Joffrey's claim to the Iron Throne.

So in the end, her father would give the King whatever he wanted. She would marry Tommen, and Loras would marry Myrcella. She felt bad about that though, she did not envy Myrcella in that regard, having gone through the same experience she'd soon be going through, only with Renly. Eventually Margaery found herself shaken from those thoughts, as Tommen ended the tour by taking her to his rooms and offering her tea and snacks. Of course she graciously accepted, and soon enough they were sharing tea and cheeses.

While they did so, Tommen finally found the courage to broach the subject he'd been evading for most of the morning.

"My brother wants me to marry you. He's told Myrcella and I that he'll respect our wishes if we don't agree to do so though."

Margaery was surprised to hear that, surprised that the King would give his siblings the choice. It wasn't exactly something done in noble families. She covered her surprise by sipping from her tea, before responding.

"Oh? I suppose that this is a test than, to see what you and your sister think of me and my brother?"

Tommen pauses at her bluntness, before nodding slightly.

"Yes. Our brother wants us to find out what we think of you, before we commit."

Margaery smiles at that, looking at Tommen with a knowing gaze. He was clearly enamored with her, the tour of the Red Keep had shown them both that he definitely had some burgeoning feelings for her. Looking down at his plate he spoke again.

"You are quite beautiful Lady Margaery. And kind as well, to spend the day humoring a child like myself."

Margaery reached over and placed her hand on Tommen's, continuing to smile as he looked up at her in surprise.

"You are not a child my Prince. And I think you're quite handsome as well. I would be honored to have you as my husband."

Tommen seemed surprised at her words, but that quickly morphed into happiness. Then, to Margaery's confusion, he grew dismayed again, and introspective, eventually he spoke once more.

"There is one more thing I have to know about you, before I can agree. My big brother has stressed to me lately, that because of our position, because of our standing and power and wealth, we must be willing to share everything that we have. I have to know, if you become my wife, will you be able to understand that?"

Margaery blinked at that, taken aback for a long moment by the earnestness in Tommen's voice. She turned his words over in her head, trying to reconcile the image of Joffrey Baratheon that The Reach had built over his life with a King who sees his wealth and power, and gives to the poor and needy.

Sure, there'd been reports of the King seeming to change overnight upon ascending the throne, or how the smallfolk had grown to love him for his compassion and the way he made sure they always had what they needed, even going as far as to limit his own wedding party, to give the smallfolk an even larger celebration.

But the Tyrells had truly been expecting to find a monster hiding behind a genial smile when they arrived in King's Landing to bend the knee. It was why her father had moved them so slowly on the road to King's Landing, why they had taken so long to arrive. She was pretty sure her father had expected Loras and he to be executed, and her to be taken prisoner upon arrival. Eventually she realized Tommen was waiting for an answer, his eyes looking at her searchingly. She smiled and easily gave her reply.

"Of course I understand Tommen. I am just surprised, most nobles would not understand how important such a concept is. It pleases me to know that your brother is such a good King."

Tommen blinked before smiling brightly at that.

"That's great to hear! I'll let Joff know tonight, and they can begin planning the wedding."

Suddenly, he looks a bit bashful, as he asks the next thing to come to his mind.

"M-may I kiss you?"

Margaery blinked at that, before smiling and nodding. Instead of moving toward her though, Tommen stood and moved to his bed, sitting on the side of it. She took the hint and did so as well. Tommen seemed to be working up the courage, but eventually he turned to her and rested a hand on her cheek, before leaning in and kissing her.

Margaery was surprised, the boy was an experienced kisser, and what she'd expected to be a light friendly, inexperienced kiss quickly turned into a make out session that was leaving HER hot and bothered. He even used his tongue to surprising effect. But all good things come to an end, and she eventually found him pulling back, leaving her breathing fast and knowing she looked quite flustered as he smiled at her.

"I look forward to being your husband my Lady."

She smiled back, though now it was her who was a bit unsure.

"As do I, my Prince."

**(A/N: If you've gotten this far consider leaving a review and telling me what you think.)**


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N: In which poor Daenerys finally learns that neither Royal can keep their hands to themselves.)**

Both of my siblings told me that they would be happy to marry their respective Tyrells the next day over breakfast. I just smiled, having been around ninety nine point nine percent sure that they would go for it. Within a week we had the wedding planned, which we decided to just turn into a huge event where both couples were married at the same time, to signify how strong the bond between our two houses would be from here on out. In truth, I just bullied the High Septon into doing both weddings at once because quite frankly, I wanted to save some gold.

This wedding was a bit more ostentatious than mine with Sansa, but I'd still made sure the lion's share of the gold going towards the affair went to making sure the smallfolk would get to celebrate appropriately. My siblings understood what I was doing, and Margaery in particular seemed to think the whole idea of helping the smallfolk like that to be novel and exceptional. The two pairs of newly weds sat in a position of honor, while Sansa and I, along with Daenerys, sat off to the side.

Most of the party, my darling queen was pushing her boundaries, by playing with Daenerys right there at the dinner. One of Sansa's hands was always under the table, and Daenerys spent the entire time beet red, swallowing down small mewls of pleasure, as well as low moans as Sansa played with her, always careful to avoid revealing what was going on. She was asked by several people if she was feeling well, and it was a bit amusing watching her just nod and smile shakely before saying she was fine.

Eventually though, the party wound down, and my siblings and their new spouses went their separate ways, heading for the bedroom I assumed. Tommen and Margaery would probably have some fun, given how many tips Sansa had been giving Tommen. Myrcella and Loras though… I felt a bit bad for how I'd set up my little sister. I'd make it up to her in due time though, Sansa had already gotten started on that.

Speaking of my Queen, I watched as Daenerys tried to sneak off with the party winding down, only to be stopped as Sansa grabbed her hand and pulled her back into her seat, whispering in her ear and giggling. Daenerys' wide eyes flicked from Sansa to me and I smiled pleasantly… this didn't seem to help though as I watched Daenerys visibly gulp. Though as Sansa and her got up and left the table, I didn't see Daenerys grabbing a knife this time, so that was an improvement.

I found myself caught up in discussing things with multiple people, Mace Tyrell coming up to suck up to me, Tycho Nestoris came and give me some status updates on a few things I'd asked the Iron Bank to take care of for me in Essos, and a number of random fucks I couldn't even be bothered to remember stopped and paid me respect for being King. Eventually I was able to get myself pulled away and found my way back to my bedroom.

Of course, I found Sansa and Dany waiting for me in our bed. I raised an eyebrow as I took in the view before me. Daenerys was once more bound to the four bedposts by restraints on her wrists and ankles, though this time she was face down. Sansa meanwhile, was laying at the top of the bed, and had Daenerys' head between her thighs, forcing her to lick it seemed from the pleasured sounds Sansa was emitting.

I just chuckled as I moved further into the room, catching the attention of both women.

"Dear Sansa, do you ever give our young Ward a break?"

Sansa just grinned, her eyes half lidded as she released Daenerys' head and the young woman just lay with her cheek resting on Sansa's eye, panting heavily. I moved to the side of the bed and look down at the two of them, smiling at Daenerys as her eyes flicked to me before flicking away, her face clearly etched with shame.

"I keep finding you in these situations little dragon. At this point I'm beginning to wonder if you're enjoying it."

Daenerys won't look me in the eye, so I reach down and place a hand between her spread thighs, running my fingers over her slit. I smiled as I found her to be quite wet, clearly aroused by what Sansa was doing to her. Meanwhile she gasped at my touch, looking at me with wide eyes as I discovered her shameful secret. I showed my fingers to Sansa, still covered in our pet's juices and Sansa just grinned in response, before leaning in and sucking my fingers clean right before Daenerys' eyes. Then she speaks, eyes full of mischief.

"I think she's more than ready for you my King."

This causes Daenerys to react, her eyes snapping up to me and widening drastically… but she still remains silent, not speaking up against the possibility. I raise an eyebrow, I hadn't expected Sansa to make so much progress with our Targaryen Dragon, but then she'd been spending time with her everyday. It seemed the poor girl was just oversexed at this point. I shrugged and began to undress, before getting onto the bed and slowly running my hands over Dany's body.

She truly was a beauty, even as her body shivered under my touch, as my fingers ran over her shoulders, down the smooth skin of her back and onto the curves of her hips. Sansa's hands took hold of her hair once more, and Daenerys' mouth was back where it had been when I entered. Meanwhile, I caressed her ass, squeezing and kneading the firm flesh. Okay, so maybe I had a bit of an ass-fetish. Eventually, a moved a hand to her sex, rubbing my fingers up and down her slit.

I grinned as her hips tried to move back into my hand, and I had to wonder how long Sansa had been denying her pleasure, she seemed to be on the verge of climax. Experimentally, I pushed two fingers into her, and rubbed her clit with my thumb. Her entire body arched and she let out a muffled scream into Sansa's crotch, creaming all over my hand as her body spasmed at the orgasm she'd been denied for however long.

I just chuckled and moved into a better position behind her, before releasing the ties on her ankles so that I could push her up onto her knees, bringing her hips up. My hands once again came to rest on that beautifully shaped ass of hers, as I pressed the tip of my cock up against her sopping wet cunt. I looked at Sansa, and the two of us exchanged grins, before I began to push deeply into the Last Targaryen, filling her inviting sex with my cock slowly but surely.

Her insides clutched at my length, even as I found it rather easy to push into the tight passage, given how wet Sansa had her. Eventually though, I bottomed out, and with that I began to pull free, only to find her clench down on my cock, not seeming to want to let me go. I just laughed and gave her ass a slap, spanking her lightly seemed to relax her cunt, letting me get free. And then I thrust it back in, grunting as I began to truly fuck the Last Targaryen.

Meanwhile, Sansa wasn't letting Daenerys slack off one bit, as she moaned and reached another orgasm from Dany's skilled tongue. Truly, my Queen had taken to training our pet much more vigorously than I'd been expecting. Still, this position began to bore me a little. With a growl I pulled out of the hot pussy beneath me, much to Daenerys' vocal dismay going off the muffled sounds she made.

I motioned to Sansa and in a few moments we had our pet untied, and me laying down on the bed with Daenerys turned away from me, bouncing up and down on my cock and letting out gasps with every thrust. Sansa meanwhile knelt between our legs, and with one hand, expertly fondled my balls, while with the other, caressing one of Daenerys' small breasts. After a moment she leaned in and kissed Dany as well, tasting her own fluids. The whole act was unbearably hot, and after a few more minutes of this, even I could no longer stand it, and with a grunt I sheathed my entire length into Daenerys' sex and filled her with my seed.

At the same time Sansa pinched a nipple and her clit as well, causing our little dragon to go into another screeching climax, Sansa even telling me later that her eyes actually rolled back into her bed. With that done, Daenerys collapsed back onto my chest, already half in a sex-coma, while Sansa just collapse to my side, giggling and running her hand over Dany's sweaty body.

I slowly let my softening cock slip from the cunt it was buried in, and carefully moved Daenerys to the spot beside me that Sansa wasn't occupying. Then I grinned as I looked at Sansa.

"I didn't think she would be ready so soon darling."

Sansa grinned back.

"Neither did she, but I know these sorts of things, and it was rather obvious that she missed the feel of a man, even with how much fun she was having with me."

I chuckle and place a hand upon Sansa's stomach, right where a small bulge was just beginning to form.

"I want to call it a mother's intuition, but that doesn't sound quite right."

Sansa just giggles and leans in to kiss me. Soon enough we're making out and that's how we end up falling asleep, cuddling one another along with Daenerys.

**(A/N: Hey guys, time for the bad news. Tomorrow's chapter will be the last chapter for the forseeable future. It will be the tentative 'end' to the story, with a possible historical excerpt coming afterwards to show what exactly would come of Joffrey's rule if all of his plans went perfectly. I won't be marking this story as completed, because I know the next chapter won't really be the conclusion. But I also don't want to say I'm putting the story on hiatus, because its likely I'll never return to it, and I don't want to get anyone's hopes up.**

**Tomorrow's chapter should be really fun for a lot of readers, and it was at least fun for me to write. If it helps, this is the end of Season 1 of Oh Fuck Me Running, but where it gets renewed or not is something I can't truly tell you.)**


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N: Here it is, the final chapter for now. Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and thank you for sticking with me all the way till the end on this.)**

It was only two days later that Sansa approached me, saying that my sister needed to speak with the two of us. I raised an eyebrow, not really expecting that to bore fruition so quickly, but Sansa had been working faster than usual recently. I smiled and dismissed whatever flunky I was speaking to at the time before going with her. She led me to our bedrooms once more, and within I found Myrcella pacing nervously. When we entered, she turned to us, and I saw tear tracks on her face. I frowned and stepped forward.

"Sister, what's wrong, you've been crying."

This it seemed was all that was needed for her to break down, and a moment later she was throwing herself into my arms and crying on my chest. I blink and wrap my arms around her as soothing as I can manage, rubbing circles into her back as I raise an eyebrow at Sansa. Eventually though, Myrcella calms down and leans back, out of my grasp, suddenly nervous once more as she looks anywhere but me.

"Y-you aren't my brother."

I freeze up in shock, barely keeping my eyes from widening and my mouth from gaping. What? How could she have known? Out of everyone, Myrcella was the one who somehow figured out my greatest secret? The one I figured nobody could really ever guess at?! I blinked and realized she was talking again.

"My brother was a monster. He was evil and spoiled and awful in every way."

Now I was growing confused, as she didn't sound nearly as accusatory as I expected. In fact, it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself of something.

"You aren't him though. You're a good, kind, and selfless King. The smallfolk love you for good reason, and you've shown mercy to so many of the nobles who betrayed you."

I really had no idea where she was going with this, and Sansa didn't seem to have any idea either. And then Myrcella undid a few ties and slipped her dress off in a moment, and I was suddenly staring at my young teenage sister's beautiful naked body. Her eyes slowly moved to my face as she walked closer to me, staring me in the eye.

"W-which makes this perfectly fine, you aren't my brother, you're just my King. A-and I want you to make love to me."

I'm a bit incredulous at this point, though Sansa seems to think we're finally getting back on track. I raise my arms and place place my hands on Myrcella's bare shoulders, caressing her smooth skin while staring right back into her eyes.

"Myrcella, what brought this on?"

For a moment she looked almost ready to cry again, before replying, her jaw set and chin held high.

"Loras Tyrell is a dead fish in bed. He has no idea how to please a woman, but I know from my t-time with Sansa, that there is pleasure to be had from sex. She's told me that you could help."

She sounds so hopeful at that, even as she admits to Sansa seducing her and showing her the pleasure women could experience together. I smile widely and nod.

"I understand Myrcella, and I'm here for you. But you need to be sure about this. Do you truly want this?"

Myrcella keeps her chin held high as she continues to look me directly in the eye and nods.

"I-I know I might be leaving for the Reach soon with my… husband, if his father decides to stay here. I don't want to leave without knowing what true love feels like, and Sansa a-assures me you can show that."

I just grin in response.

"I surely can."

And with that I lean in, and kiss my young sister, pulling her closer to my body and leaning down to take her lips in mind, slowly, sensually. I want her to enjoy this, and I put all of the considerable experience I've gained in sex since arriving in this world towards making sure she does. My hands ghost over her naked form, her still forming curves feeling delightful as we kiss heatedly. Eventually I pull away from her, and now nude Sansa takes her by the hand, leading her to the bed as I begin to undress.

Sansa is soon eating Myrcella out, forcing moans and cries of pleasure from the lips of my little sister as she gets her wet and ready for me. I move around the bed as I strip out of my confining garments, and eventually stand as naked as the two of them. My cock was full mast in moments as I stared at the incredibly hot scene before me, a younger version of Cersei engaged in hot female on female sex with a sexually corrupted Sansa.

This, this is what I'd been working towards ever since arriving in this world! Fuck the White Walkers, fuck the Dragons, this is what truly mattered to me! With a grin I got onto the bed and brought my head down to take one of Myrcella's nipples into my mouth, sucking at her breast slowly as I brought up a hand to play with her other breast, rolling the nipple between my fingers.

Together, Sansa and I soon had Myrcella shuddering and climaxing, I smiled and pulled back to watch as she rode out the orgasm. Sansa moved from between her legs up to the head of the bed, laying at Myrcella's side and cradling her head, cuddling her as I moved to replace Sansa, spreading my little sister's legs apart and looking at her with a smile as I pressed the tip of my cock against her small wet slit. She smiled back up at me, and I leaned down to kiss her as I pushed in slowly.

That was at least one thing good about Loras Tyrell's fumbled attempts in the wedding bed, Myrcella may not have enjoyed the experience, but she was at least no longer a virgin. This meant that as I pushed my thick cock deeper into her, all she felt was pleasure, moaning into my mouth as I spread her apart, filling her utterly to the brim with my length.

Sansa watched with clear arousal, the lust almost radiating off of her, one hand stroking Myrcella's hair as I fucked my little sister, while the other pleasured her own lower lips, two fingers now pistoning in and out as she bit her lip and watched my cock plunge in and out of my sister's depths. Meanwhile, I pulled back from kissing Myrcella and just stared down at her as my hands caressed her breasts, playing with her nipples.

She tossed her head back, eyes closed as I played her young inexperienced body expertly, soon drawing another orgasm from her, that leaves her even more exhausted. Looks like my poor baby sister doesn't have much stamina. I feel myself getting close though as well, and I have no intention of impregnating my sister as my father did, so I pull out of her and beckon Sansa over. In a moment Sansa's loving lips are encircling my shaft, and a minute later she has me tipping over the edge.

She swallows every last drop of my load as I look at my sister, who at this point is already half asleep. Grinning, I bring a hand to her face, caressing her cheek lovingly. Truly my sister is the best of our family in every possible way. All of Cersei's positive traits with none of the negative ones. A true gem. Leaning down one more time, I kissed Myrcella on the forehead and moved off the bed, already getting redressed. I knew I could count on Sansa to handle the rest.

(Scene Change: Still the SI's point of view, the very next day.)

The very next day, Sansa invited Tommen and Margaery to share a midmorning repast with us. Tommen knew what that truly meant, but I doubted Margaery did. We all sat down in Sansa and I's chambers for a small meal, complete with wine and some fine meats and cheeses. Eventually we were done, and Sansa was the first to stand and begin to disrobe.

"So nice to finally relax."

Tommen was quick to follow her lead, but I just sat and watched Margaery Tyrell react, her eyes widening as she grew confused.

"M-my Queen, husband… I mean no disrespect but this seems inappropriate."

She looks to me, only to find me smirking slightly behind my wine glass. With a sigh I put it down and look at her with a small smile on my face.

"My brother did talk to you about sharing before the two of you married, did he not? We of the royal family are closer than most might think."

Margaery's eyes widened further at that, and her gaze was drawn to Sansa and Tommen who had moved to the bed and begun kissing, holding one another. Margaery seemed at a loss as I stood up from my seat and moved over to her, resting my hands on her shoulders gently, rubbing them casually. She responds with a shaken voice, but I wonder just how real her shock is.

"I-I think I misunderstood Your Grace. This is h-highly improper."

I grin and lean down to whisper in her ear.

"Come now Lady Margaery. We're family now. It's important that we show one another our love. Besides, we both know the Reach isn't known for being prudish. You weren't even a virgin when you went to my Uncle's bed were you? And your brother probably wasn't either."

My words reach Margaery's ears and hers alone, Sansa and Tommen both engrossed in one another as I felt Margaery stiffen and shudder under my grip. I felt the exact moment she slumped a bit in defeat, whether it was feigned or not. I released her, and she stood slowly, turning to gaze at me with an unreadable look in her eyes, and her jaw set. I just grinned.

"Come sister-in-law, as I said, we're family now. Your secrets are our secrets, our secrets are yours. And we all share pleasure. Now, don't you think that dress is very confining? I certainly feel the tightness of my own clothes. Perhaps we can help one another?"

I smiled as she nodded jerkily and walked towards me, her hands moving over me to undo straps and buttons, slowly removing my garments even as I did the same to her. I was careful and gentle in my handling of her, undoing the ties holding her rather revealing dress together, before pushing it off her shoulders and down her sides to reveal her naked breasts. My palms caress her smooth skin, as my hands move up and down her sides inbetween stripping her down.

Eventually, we were both naked, and I pulled her close quite suddenly, before kissing her. She was not resistant, but she was not exactly involved either. I smiled and bit at her lip, causing her to jerk and glare at me. I just grinned back impishly, even as I pinched her ass and caused her to yelp out loud, much to her own displeasure. Then I kissed her again, and this time she was participating, seeming to have gotten the hint.

One of my hands stayed on her bare ass, kneading the firm flesh, while the other came up to one of her breasts, caressing her as we kissed. Her body was responding slowly but surely, possibly against her will as she began to pant, her skin growing flustered, her lips puffing up from the attention I was showing them, as I nibbled and sucked at her mouth provocatively. Eventually though, I pulled back, leaving her a little dazed, as I'd gotten her all hot and bothered.

After her gaze had cleared, I put a hand on her shoulder, and gently pushed, guiding her down to her knees, bringing her face to face with my soft cock. I looked down at her, even as she looked up at me with that same glare in her eyes. I smiled in response.

"I think you know what to do my lady. Use your mouth. You may use one hand to assist, but I want the other on your slit, pleasuring yourself."

She gulped at my orders, but nodded eventually, before focusing on the dick before her. A moment later her soft lips had enveloped the head of my prick, and her hand was rubbing at her sex. I smiled as I placed a hand on the top of her head to slowly pet her hair, luxuriating in the feeling of having one of my top five Westerosian women sucking my cock into her mouth. Over on the bed, Tommen and Sansa were already having their first round of sex, her on her side with one of her legs over his shoulder as he thrust into her needy cunt over and over again.

I turned my attention back to Margaery, to find her looking up at me. The look in her eyes was slowly changing, the glare was still, there but not it was combined with unwanted lust and desire, as she pleasured herself on my orders. I grinned as she brought me to full mast, and pulled her off of my dick. Pulling her to her feet, she blinked at me, clearly having expected to have to suck me to completion. She was even more surprised when I pushed everything on the table we'd been eating at off onto the floor, before picking her up and placing her on it.

Then it was I who knelt, and a moment later she let out a gasp as I buried my face inbetween her creamy thighs, her own hands suddenly on my head, curling in my short blonde hair. I just grinned as I got to work, putting all of my considerable experience into pleasuring her with my mouth. She was shuddering soon enough, climaxing with a holler and spraying my face with her juices. I just drank them up before continuing, grinning as her grip on my hair tightened when she hit a second and then a third orgasm.

Eventually I felt her grip loosen, and I took that as my cue to rise, looking at her as she lay back on the table, eyes heavily lidded as she looked at me through the haze of pleasure I'd forced onto her. I smiled and leaned over her, kissing her again and sharing her own juices with her. When I pulled back she was blinking rapidly, more awake as she looked at me with none of the disguised hatred from earlier.

"W-wha-"

Was all she could get out, clearly searching for the words and failing. I just chuckled, and brought a hand up to caress one of her breasts, my thumb circling her nipple casually.

"My Lady, I wonder if perhaps you still misunderstood. You are not a servant, you are family now. Your pleasure is my pleasure, and my pleasure is yours. Tommen is your husband, but Sansa and I will be your lovers just as much as he. In this family, we share."

After a long moment, she tentatively reached up with her arms, encircling my neck with them and pulling me down to kiss me hungrily on the lips. We both parted a few minutes later, her chest heaving in a delightfully arousing way as she breathed in and out heavily. I grinned and glanced over at the bed, to see Tommen railing Sansa from behind. Looking back to Margaery, I smiled.

"Ready for more?"

I didn't exactly give her a chance to respond, as I picked her up and carried her over to the bed, pushing her onto her hands and knees beside Sansa. She figured it out quickly enough, and raised her hips towards my very hard cock, giving me easy access to her sopping wet cunt. I waste no time in sheathing myself in her, even as Sansa reaches over and turns Margaery's face, before capturing her mouth in a kiss.

There we all were, Tommen by my side as we both fucked our respective sister-in-laws, the two of them making out the entire time. Tommen was too focused on how amazing Sansa felt to be inside to even look over at me, so I focused my own attention back on Margaery, alternating my pace and trajectory so I hit her insides in a different way every time I thrust, drawing muffled moans and groans of pleasure from Margaery.

Tommen came first, filling Sansa's womb with his seed, and collapsing to the other side of her, cuddling her even as she continued to kiss Margaery. Eventually, I could hold back no longer as well, and repeated Tommen's feat with Margaery, unloading sticky white cum into her own fertile womb, and falling to her side.

In the end we made a deliciously hot sandwich, Tommen on one side of Sansa, Sansa and Margaery in the middle, half asleep already in each other's arms as they STILL kissed, and me on the far side of Margaery, holding her from behind and cuddling her close. That was how we all fell asleep for an hour long nap, only to be awoken by Cersei herself walking in. She took one look at us, her eyes sliding to me as I looked at her from my spot on the bed, the others still waking up. I grinned at her widely, and she just turned around and walked out again. I had her trained so well.

With a sigh, I lay on my back and stared up at the ceiling, as my bedmates continued to slowly wake up.

With this, I was pretty sure I'd gotten to fuck almost every woman in Westeros I really wanted to fuck. There were some on my 'would do if the opportunity presented itself' list, but they weren't a big deal. With this, my wish list was complete.

**(A/N: I might eventually write a historical excerpt detailing the reign of King Joffrey first of his name, but I'm not going to make any promises.)**


End file.
